Mentiras
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella. Lucia es Bella.
1. Primer etapa de miedo

**Mentiras **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **Lucia es Bella, ya lo saben. Ojalá y me dejen un Reviews :) Esta historia, a diferencia de MI DOBLE, será de POVS de Bella y Edward.

**Canción:**

_No basta con que te ame…_

_Que de vuelta sonrías…_

_Que respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira…_

_Es algo que me esta matando lento…_

_Y no se por qué…_

(Sandoval, La noche)

**Capítulo 1: **Primer etapa de miedo.

**Bella Swan**

Tiempo atrás había descubierto que no se podía confiar en nadie. Mi interior buscaba paz; pero no la había. Cerré los ojos soltando un fuerte suspiro y me enrolle aún más en las mantas. Me llamo Lucia Heard, vivo sola, sin estar en una relación a mis cortos veinte años, mi departamento está en la calle Sw Franklin Ave en Beaverton, Oregón. Aun no sabía cómo había ido a parar allí después de vivir en México; todos me decían que era porque no me gustaba, pero yo creía fervientemente en que era por instinto, por temor a alguien, y lo peor: no sabía a quién. Eran exactamente las 9:30 de la noche. Hoy no había luna y las ramas y gotas de agua que golpeaban mi ventana lo hacía todo muy aterrador. No sabía porque: pero algo me decía que algo muy fuerte pasaría.

Suspiré pesadamente y me pare de mi cama para dirigirme a la cocina con intenciones de hacer un té de tila que me calmara los nervios. Me sentía observada, cosa que era ridícula, ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas con persianas. Pero yo siempre había tenido un sexto sentido que me decía que no fuera confiada.

_Y no lo soy_, complete en mi mente.

Cuando el microondas sonó saque mi té y de un solo sorbido me lo tome. Un golpe con los nudillos en la puerta me sobresalto.

_Estas siendo paranoica, puede ser Rose, tu mejor amiga, _me regañe. Aunque todavía no estaba muy confiada. Porque... ¿Quién, además de Rosalie, vendría a mí casa? Yo no era muy sociable.

Me estremecí y camine hasta la puerta abriéndola lentamente. Tras el umbral un chico. Su apariencia parecía cansada, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa vivaz. Sus ojos — se veían tristes, no supe porque — eran del color verde esmeralda más bonito que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello era de un extraño color bronce, _cobrizo. _ Me miraba expectante.

—Eh—dije con voz temblorosa—, ¿deseas algo?

—Sí—contestó el chico, dubitativo—. Que me acompañes.

_¿Esto era una broma?_

—Lo siento, pero ni si quiera se tu nombre. —dije y él frunció el ceño.

—Discúlpeme, señorita—contesto ahora sonriendo un poco—. Me llamo Edward. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

_Bueno, no es tan malo decir tu nombre, ¿O sí?, _preguntó consciencia.

_Ya que, ¡Díselo!, _regañó mi subconsciente.

—Lucia. Y ahora que se tu nombre, permíteme decirte, Edward, que no puedo ir contigo.

Él bufo.

—No te estoy preguntando. Vamos—me tomo de un brazo y me jalo hacia el ascensor.

Cuando estuvimos dentro no me soltó y estalle:

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame, acosador!—le espete gritando. El tapo mi boca y me condujo hasta afuera del edificio. Me subió a fuerzas a un coche negro y polarizado.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?—pregunte con voz fría cuando arranco.

—Lo siento, señorita, no tengo permitido decírselo. —me explicó.

Volteé a ver mi brazo y estaba marcado.

—Eres un animal, me has lastimado.

—Nunca fue mi intención. Debiste haber venido conmigo y no resistirte.

—Claro, voy a brincar de felicidad porque un extraño quiere que me valla con él a quién sabe dónde. —conteste con amargo sarcasmo.

— ¿Podría guardar silencio? No tengo permitido hablarle, señorita.

Solté un bufido en medio de un bostezo. Me estaba durmiendo. Maldito té de tila. Lo último que escuche antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fue:

—Duerme.

Cuando desperté creí seguir en el coche negro con ese hermoso — pero prepotente — chico de ojos verdes. Pero, en lugar de eso, me encontraba en una habitación. Las finas cortinas blancas estaban cerradas, había un tocador de cedro con unos papeles arriba. Me pare de la mullida cama color canela y camine hacia el tocador. Ahí me di cuenta de que no eran papeles los que estaban allí, no, eran fotos. Fotos mías. De cuando vivía en México, de cuando estaba en el aeropuerto para viajar a Beaverton, de cuando estaba en el trabajo; pero solo una atrajo mi atención: era yo, estaba en el parque con Rose y al reverso de esa foto había un pie de página que decía:

_Isabella Swan._

¿Qué demonios...? Revise entre las fotos y había un documento que me dispuse a leer:

**Nombre: Lucia Heard.**

**Edad: 20 años.**

**Residencia: Beaverton, calle Sw Franklin Ave, Oregón, Estados Unidos.**

**La chica en cuestión tiene el cabello café castaño y unos hermosos ojos cafés achocolatados. Su tez es blanca y mide aproximadamente 1.65. Pesa 60 kl.**

**Enfermedades: Asma. Hace años que no le da un ataque; pero los médicos no están confiados.**

**Tiene una amiga, Rosalie Hale, tiene los ojos color azul, cabello rubio dorado, mide aproximadamente 1.75 y pesa entre 65 y 70 kilos.**

**NOTA: Quién lea esto debe saber que la información fue recaudada a lo largo de los años gracias a la investigación.**

**ATTE.: Charles Curry.**

— ¿Qué investigación? ¿Cómo saben tanto de mí?—me pregunte en voz alta.

—Fácil: eres importante para nosotros. —contesto una voz muy conocida. La de Edward. Di un respingo y lo vi. Estaba en una esquina de la habitación, con los brazos hacia atrás en posición de descanso. Sus bíceps se marcaban en la camiseta azul que llevaba. Me miraba serio, pero pude ver una sonrisa aproximarse en sus rasgos bellos. Camine y me posicione enfrente de él.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Lo siento, señorita Isabella, pero no tengo permitido darle esa información.

—Soy Lucia. Y contesta mi pregunta. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Perdone, señorita _Isabella_—hizo énfasis en la palabra para molestarme—, pero no puedo decirle nada.

La tome de la solapa de la camisa y lo acerque a mí.

—Ya está bien, imbécil. ¿Dónde estoy?

El solo me tomo por las muñecas y me miro a los ojos. Vi en los suyos un brillo de burla.

—Cálmate. Y ya te dije: no tengo permitido decírtelo.

Un toque con los nudillos en la puerta hizo que soltara de Edward y me sentara en la cama.

—Pase—dijo Edward.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró a la habitación. Se le veía como si tuviera alrededor de cuarenta años, su cabello era café y tenía unos simpáticos orbes grises. Me miro y sonrió.

—Señorita Isabella, que bueno que ha despertado. Venía a preguntarle si deseaba algo de comer.

—Así estoy bien. Pero, desearía salir al patio—conteste mirando por la ventana al hermoso jardín.

—Por supuesto, señorita Isabella. Edward, ve con ella.

— ¿Tengo que ir a fuerzas con él?—pregunté.

—Claro que sí, señorita. Por cierto, me llamo Fernando y seré su mayordomo—me sonrió y añadió: —Si me disculpan.

Salió por la puerta y yo lo seguí con un Edward detrás. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia las escaleras siguiendo a Fernando. Me contuve de mirar la lujosa casa y camine hacia afuera. El aire natural llenó mis pulmones por completo ya agradecí eso. Camine hacia unos rosales hermosos, plenamente consciente de que Edward estaba detrás. Suavemente y con delicadeza toque la flor. Su textura era lisa y delicada. Su olor era atrayente. Se parecía al olor de mi champo de Fresias. Inhale y exhale. Estaba a punto de acércame a olerla cuando un coche en el portón de la gran mansión se hizo presente. Reconocí al hombre que estaba saliendo del auto enseguida. Era mi tío Charles.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **Espero que les allá gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Dejadme Reviews!

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **_La verdad._

**Adelanto:**_ Hoy era el día. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. La lluvia incesante y el viento demostraban que la chica tendría miedo. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de no tener que cuidar más de lejos a Isabella Swan alias "Lucia Heard". Resople y me dispuse a esperar a que dieran las 9:30 o algo así, mientras recordaba el primer día que me habían contratado para el trabajo de guardaespaldas…_

**¿Reviews?**

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	2. La verdad

**Mentiras **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **Ojalá y les guste el capítulo 2.

**Canción:**

_No basta con que te ame…_

_Que de vuelta sonrías…_

_Que respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira…_

_Es algo que me esta matando lento…_

_Y no se por qué…_

(Sandoval, La noche)

**Capítulo 2: **La verdad.

**Edward Masen**

Hoy era el día. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. La lluvia incesante y el viento demostraban que la chica tendría miedo. Sonreí ante la perspectiva de no tener que cuidar más de lejos a Isabella Swan alias "Lucia Heard". Resople y me dispuse a esperar a que dieran las 9:30 o algo así, mientras recordaba el primer día que me habían contratado para el trabajo de guardaespaldas...

**FlashBack**

—Edward, no me lo vas a creer. —dijo Carlos, mi mejor amigo mientras encendía su Audi R8. No sabía a donde me llevaría, ya que me dijo que era sorpresa. Yo no quería sorpresas, quería un trabajo.

—Si no me lo dices, nunca lo sabré—conteste.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo estaba con un amigo la otra vez y desde las pláticas saque tu necesidad de trabajo y ¿Qué crees? ¡Me dijo que necesitaba un guardaespaldas!

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Bromeas!

—No, no. Lo juro. De hecho, ahora mismo te estoy llevando a conocer al señor, técnicamente, te estoy llevando a una cita de trabajo, por eso te pedí que trajeras tu currículum. Yo le dije que te llevaría a su casa, ¿te molesta?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Carlos! ¡Eres mi salvación!

—Oh, lo sé. Ah y otra cosa. Tienes que cuidar a la chica desde lejos, que ella no te vea.

— ¿Por qué?

—Son cosas personales de mi amigo. Él se llama Charles.

—Bien.—conteste.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

Como sea, hacía ya dos años de eso y mi mejor amigo había muerto. Mi reloj marco las 9:30 y me dispuse a salir del auto y entrar al edificio. Subí al elevador y luego apreté el botón para ir al cuarto piso. Encontré el departamento que tenía una bonita inscripción que decía:

_**Habitación numero 11**_

Toque con los nudillos la puerta y espere pacientemente a que la chica saliera. Ella abrió la puerta lentamente y me miro a los ojos. Traía unos pijamas y una coleta amarraba sus cabellos castaños. Tenía un potente olor a fresas. Sus ojos cafés achocolatados me miraban entre asombrados y temerosos. La mire expectante para que dijera algo.

—Eh—contesto con voz temblorosa—, ¿desea algo?

—Si—conteste, dubitativo—. Que me acompañes. —le dije y vi que ella me miro burlona.

_No le encontraras gracia en unos minutos, _pensé.

—Lo siento; pero ni si quiera se tu nombre.—me dijo y fruncí el ceño. Yo era el de las preguntas aquí.

—Discúlpeme, señorita—sonreí un poco—.Me llamo Edward. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?—pregunte aunque ya sabía cuál era. Vi su expresión de duda, pero me contesto:

—Lucia. Y ahora que se tu nombre, permíteme decirte, Edward, que no puedo ir contigo.

Bufe.

—No te estoy preguntando. Vamos—la tomé del brazo y la arrastre al elevador. Esa prepotente chiquilla no me haría quedar mal en el trabajo.

Cuando estábamos en el elevador ella me grito:

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame, acosador!—le tape la boca y la obligue a meterse en mi Sedan negro.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?—pregunto secamente mientras yo arrancaba.

—Lo siento, señorita, no tengo permitido decírselo.

De pronto llevo su atención a su brazo. Oh, no. Había dejado marca de violencia, Fernando me va a matar.

—Eres un animal, me has lastimado.

_¿Solo yo soy el culpable aquí?_

—Nunca fue mi intención—eso era verdad—Debiste haber venido conmigo y no resistirte.

—Claro, voy a brincar de felicidad porque un extraño quiere que me valla con él a quién sabe dónde—me espeto con rabia.

— ¿Podría guardar silencio? No tengo permitido hablarle, señorita.

Dije cuando en realidad quería decir:

_¿Podría guardar silencio? Me causa dolor de cabeza, señorita._

Sonreí mientras ella empezaba a dormitar. La tape con una manta y murmure un "Duerme" muy bajo, antes de centrar toda mi atención en la carretera vacía.

Cuando llegue a la mansión Swan eran las 5:45 de la mañana. Fernando me esperaba ansioso él también quería mucho a Isabella — o Lucia — aunque no la conociera.

La saque del coche en mis brazos y la subí a su habitación.

— ¿Y el señor Swan?—pregunte a Fernando cuando ya habíamos salido del cuarto de Lucia.

—Tuvo una junta de trabajo urgente, regresara para cuando la chica despierte—contesto él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me podrías pasar los documentos de la chica?—pregunte dubitativo.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Acompáñeme.

Bajamos a la sala y el saco unos papeles del mueble de al lado del sillón.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en Lucia Heard?—pregunte.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Su nombre es Isabella Swan.

—Pues ella parece no saberlo. —repliqué.

—Por qué no lo sabe. Escucha, Edward. Los papas de la chica no son sus papás. Su padre es el señor Charles—me quedé atónito pero; el continuo: —Al señor hace como unos 21 años lo encerraron por un crimen que no cometió. Su esposa había muerto por eso le pidió a su medio hermano por parte de padre, Víctor, que se hiciera pasar por su papá. Cuando el señor Charles salió de la cárcel, dos años después, regreso por su hija. Pero el señor Víctor se había encariñado y no se la devolvió. Charles no peleo por ella. Pues en ese momento no tenía un centavo. En cambio, trabajo duro y a cuando la chica cumplió sus quince años la empezó a investigar. Envió guardaespaldas para que la cuidaran. Amaba y ama a su hija más que su vida. Porque es hija de Rosel Bracken el amor de su vida. Mira esta es la información que yo tengo y unas fotos. Los documentos enteros están con el señor. Ahí dice—señalo el documento—que la chica tiene asma. El señor se puso muy triste cuando supo que su hija estaba enferma. Aunque, según lo que me ha dicho él no ha tenido un ataque en años.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—Iré a su cuarto a ver los papeles—murmure—.No sea que se vaya a despertar y yo no esté ahí.

—Bien, Edward; pero antes me vas a explicar por qué la chica tenía esa marca en el brazo—me miro acusadoramente.

— ¡Oye! Ella era la que se resistía a venir, no yo. Además, vale la pena, ¿no? De todos modos me lanzo unos o dos insultos. Estamos a mano.

Fernando rió entre dientes.

—Chica dura, ¿Eh?

—Contestona, sí. Iré a ver los documentos.

Subí al cuarto y me senté en una silla de cedro enfrente del tocador. Había muchas fotos de ella. En una estaba en México, en otra en el aeropuerto, en otra estaba en Oregón comprando un helado, en otra estaba con su amiga en un parque, en ella había un pie de página:

_Isabella Swan_

Revise los documentos:

**Nombre: Lucia Heard.**

**Edad: 20 años.**

**Residencia: Beaverton, calle Sw Franklin Ave, Oregón, Estados Unidos.**

**Enfermedades:** **Asma. Hace años que no le da un ataque; pero los médicos no están confiados.**

**La chica en cuestión tiene el cabello café castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules. Su tez es blanca y mide aproximadamente 1.70. Pesa 60 kilos.**

**Tiene una amiga, Lizbeth Suniega, tiene ojos color marrón, cabello castaño claro, mide aproximadamente 1.75 y pesa entre 65 y 70 kilos.**

**NOTA: Quién sea que lea esto debe saber que la información fue recaudada a lo largo de los años gracias a la investigación.**

**ATTE.: Charles Curry.**

Deje los papeles encima del tocador y me puse en posición de descanso en una esquina de la habitación. Yo había estado en la marina y estar horas parado no era pesado para mí.

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana cuando ella despertó. Se quedó mirando un rato las cortinas y después al tocador. Se paró de la cama y reviso los documentos. ¡Demonios! Había olvidado recogerlos. Ella dio un respingo al leer los papeles; pero no paro.

—¿Qué investigación? ¿Cómo saben tanto de mí?—se preguntó. Decidí contestarle:

—Fácil: eres importante para nosotros. — ella dio un respingo y volteó a verme. Caminó lentamente y se situó frente a mí.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?—pregunto con firmeza.

—Lo siento, señorita Isabella, pero no tengo permitido darle esa información.

—Soy Lucia. Y contesta mi pregunta. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Perdone, señorita _Isabella_—hice énfasis para molestarla; —pero no puedo decirle nada.

Pude ver la exasperación en sus ojos. Me tomo de la solapa de la camisa y me miro a los ojos.

—Ya está bien, imbécil. ¿Dónde estoy?

La tome por las muñecas y la mire con burla. Pero debía admitir que la chica tenia agallas.

—Cálmate. Y ya te dije: no tengo permitido decírtelo.—le espete con firmeza. Un golpe con los nudillos en la puerta hizo que ella se soltara de mi agarre y se sentara en la cama.

—Pase. —dije.

La puerta se abrió y Fernando entro. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a la chica.

—Señorita Isabella, que bueno que ha despertado. Venía a preguntarle si deseaba algo de comer. —dijo.

—Así estoy bien. Pero desearía salir al patio.—confeso viendo por la ventana.

—Por supuesto, señorita Isabella. Edward, ve con ella.

— ¿Tengo que ir a fuerzas con él?

Sonreí ante su irritación.

—Claro que sí, señorita. Por cierto, me llamo Fernando y seré su mayordomo.—sonrió y agregó: —Si me disculpan.

Se fue e Isabella lo siguió y, por ende, yo los seguí. Cuando bajamos ella ni si quiera se detuvo a admirar la hermosa sala blanca. En el jardín aspiro profundamente y olio las rosas. Un coche en la entrada la hizo alzar la mirada y acto seguido yo me puse en posición. Del coche bajo el señor Charles.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **Ojalá y les allá gustado el punto de vista Edward. Pásense por "MI DOBLE" , "UN CREPÚSCULO PARA NADA NORMAL" o "Despertando" y déjenme Reviews.

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **_Mentiras._

**Adelanto: **

—_Tranquila, señorita, podrá ver a sus padres en unos meses y todo estará bien. —tuve que mirar al suelo para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba alimentando la mentira del señor Héctor._

_Ella me entrego una sonrisa triste._

—_Gracias, es bueno saberlo. —dijo en un murmullo mirándome. _

_Si descubrieras la verdad..._

_Reviews + Amor = nuevo capítulo._

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	3. Mentiras

MENTIRAS

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer, **menos Fernando,y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **Ojalá les guste **:3**

**Canción:**

_No basta con que te ame…_

_Que de vuelta sonrías…_

_Que respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira…_

_Es algo que me esta matando lento…_

_Y no se por qué…_

(Sandoval, La noche)

**Capítulo 3: **Mentiras.

**Edward Masen**

Del coche bajo el señor Charles. En cuanto Isabella lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió a abrasarlo fuertemente. Yo estaba muy sorprendido igual que el señor; pero él le devolvió el abrazo gustoso. Eran padre e hija. Pero... Si era así... ¿Entonces, por qué los celos de que lo abrasara a él y no a mí? Esto era completamente ridículo.

— ¡Tío Charles!—gritó Isabella. El señor la miro sorprendido—. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, se me ocurrió verte aquí. Y seguro ahora te estás preguntado cómo es que te conozco. Bueno, te vi en una de las fotos de un álbum de la familia y le pregunte a mi mamá quién me dijo que te llamabas Charles y vivías en Colorado. —explico sin si quiera pararse a respirar.

—Oh, sobrina mía—mintió el señor—. Pasa a tu casa, linda, vamos a comer.

—Sí; pero antes dime, ¿Por qué mandaste a ese animal a por mí?—preguntó ella señalándome. El señor me miro con sorpresa, pero yo seguí la mirada seria.

—Él es Edward, tu guardaespaldas.

— ¿Mí qué cosa?

—Tu guardaespaldas, querida. Mira, vamos a comer y en la mesa te explico.

Isabella asintió sin si quiera saber que el señor solo le inventaría mentiras. Una parte de mí, solo una pequeña, se compadecía de la chica. Digo, pobre, tener unos papas a los que amas mucho para luego descubrir que te han hurtado de una persona durante 18 años. Horrible.

_Injusto_, pensé.

Ellos caminaron por todo el jardín conmigo a sus espaldas. El señor tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Era raro. Porque el hombre era rico y todo su dinero lo había ganado honradamente. Según lo que me había dicho Fernando, el señor Charles había tenido una experiencia traumática en la cárcel al ser acusado de narcotráfico y él decía que nunca haría algo ilegal teniendo los conocimientos que tiene y menos al tener a alguien tan hermosa por hija.

Esperen... ¿Yo dije "hermosa"? No, quizás quise decir irritante, si, irritante.

Resople ante mis pensamientos estúpidos causando que Isabella me mirara interrogante. Yo sólo hice un gesto de indiferencia y ella frunció el ceño.

_Lo siento, Isabella, pero no te puedo tratar bien si tú me insultas a cada rato_, pensé y, como si ella leyera mis pensamientos, me volteó a ver y asintió. ¿Qué demonios...?

Entramos a la casa y yo me disculpe con el señor yendo a la cocina. Ahí me encontré a Fernando sirviendo la cena. Le dio la comida a Tanya, quién me guiño un ojo antes de salir. ¡Por Dios! Ella era como 7 años más grande que yo. Y ya se, "para el amor no hay edades" pero a mí no me gustaba nadie de esta casa. Ni Tanya, ni la jardinera, ni la secretaria del señor, ni nadie. Como si yo me acostara con cualquiera. Reí internamente al recordar la primera frase de Tanya la primera vez que me vio:

_"Si te aburres en la noche; sabes dónde encontrarme"_

Ese día no pude más que mirarla raro. Aunque sus palabras estuvieran fuera de lugar porque trabajábamos en el mismo sitio, llegue a considerar la oferta; pero la deseche enseguida.

Media hora después estaba a punto de caminar hacia mi cuarto para ponerme una ropa más formal, cuando escuche una conversación del señor Charles y Isabella. Sabía que me tenía que ir, pero no podía evitar la gran curiosidad.

— ¿Y bien, tío? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—preguntó la muchacha con recelo.

—Bien, Isabella. Tus papas me han dejado a tu encargo. —dijo el señor.

Presentía que una gran ola de mentiras se acercaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo ya soy mayor. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Isabella, escucha. Tu papá ha descubierto que el señor para el que trabajaba tenía trucos ilegales. Lo denuncio, obvio, pero él y tu madre se tienen que esconder hasta el juicio. Que será en unos meses. Por lo tanto yo tengo que cuidarte para que no te hagan daño.

¡Jesús! ¿Cómo había aprendido a decir una mentira así de fácil? Tendría que pedirle que me diera clases.

— ¿Puedo hablar con ellos?—la voz de la chica estaba cargada de dolor.

—No, cariño, están incomunicados.

No quise escuchar más y me largue a mí cuarto. Sé que el señor sólo tenía buenas intenciones; pero mentir no era siempre lo más viable.

El resto de la tarde me la pase en una esquina del cuarto de la chica viendo como lloraba. Ella me había pedido que me saliera de su habitación; pero era una orden estás ahí todo el día, excepto cuando se cambiaba o bañaba, obvio. Sentí como me embargaba la pena [1] al ver a la chica así de triste. Quise consolarla; pero me conforme diciendo:

—Tranquila, señorita, podrá ver a sus padres en unos meses y todo estará bien. —Tuve que mirar al suelo para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba alimentando la mentira del señor Charles.

Ella me entrego una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias, es bueno saberlo.—dijo en un murmullo mirándome.

_Si descubrieras la verdad..._

—No hay de que, señorita.

— ¿Puedes dejar de decirme señorita?—preguntó cambiando súbitamente de tema y humor. —Solo dime Lucia.

—Ahora es Isabella. —le recordé.

Ella frunció el ceño; pero después sonrió.

—Oh, bueno. Dime Bella, Isabella es muy largo. —dijo.

—Lo hare, Bella.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

—Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, cosa obvia porque me secuestraste—rió—, pero quiero ser tu amiga. —dijo.

Yo sonreí.

—Me encantaría.

—Bueno, ahora que soy tu "Best friend forever" me gustaría saber más de ti, queridísimo amigo Edward. —rió.

—Dispara. —dije mirando sus bonitos ojos cafés. Estos se llenaron de vergüenza al ver que los miraba por mucho tiempo. Pero lo dejo pasar.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—me preguntó.

—Veintidós—hice una pausa—. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Comida favorita?

—Pizza. ¿Y tú?—preguntó.

-Papas fritas.

Ella rió. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro invitándome a sentarme. Lo hice.

— ¿Color favorito?—preguntó después de un silencio cómodo. Sonreí ampliamente.

-Azul claro.-dije mirando sus ojos. El rubor en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer—. ¿Y qué tal el tuyo?

—Esmeralda. Verde esmeralda.—dijo en tono nostálgico. La curiosidad me gano así que pregunte:

— ¿Por algo en especial?

—Sí. Tengo una mejor amiga, Rosalie, cuando éramos pequeñas nos tocó hacer en una la obra "La princesa y el sapo" yo quería ser la princesa, pero me toco hacer el papel de un árbol y a mi amiga de la princesa. Ella me estaba pintando las uñas de un curioso verde esmeralda y de pronto un grito de la directora la sobresalto y tiro el bote de pintura nos calló en los pies. Tardaron días y unos cuatro botes de acetona para despintarlos. —rió.

—Eso es muy gracioso. —argumente con una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo es. Bueno, ¿Escena más embarazosa?

—Cuando tenía diez años estaba con mi mejor amigo, Carlos, saltando la cuerda, cuando Meghan, una niña que me gustaba en esos tiempos, paso viéndome y yo también lo hice; pero más tiempo del debido, porque tropecé con la cuerda y caí con la cara en el suelo. —me sonroje un poco.

—Eso debía de verse muy tierno. —dijo. Yo la mire atónito.

— ¿Lo crees? Porque Meghan no lo hizo. Dos días después del incidente de la cuerda fui a hablar con ella y me dijo que era patético.

—No lo puedo creer. Siempre me han parecido muy tiernas las escenas románticas de niños de diez años. —dijo y yo reí.

—En fin—murmure viéndola—, siguiente pregunta. Me toca a mí. ¿Cuantos novios has tenido?—pregunte. No se dé donde saque la pregunta; pero me molesto que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ello.

—Solo uno—dijo ella—, se llamaba Connor. Lo tuve a los 18. Nuestra "Relación" duro unos meses. —dijo y yo reí.

-¿Así que no has tenido novio en 2 años? ¿Cómo has aguantado?—ella entendió el doble sentido y me pegó en el hombro. Reí.

—Sí. Y ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿Cuantos lugares has visitado?

—Hmm, no muchos. Oregón, Nueva York, Londres, Los Ángeles, México, muchas ciudades en Oregón. Pero la verdad siempre me gustó más Beaverton.

—Si—concordó ella—, tiene un encanto urbano y rural que te atrapa. Es imposible resistirse a comprar una donut en el parque. I-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e.—separo las letras para dar más enfoque a su comentario.

—Tienes razón.

Guardamos silencio por un rato hasta que ella hablo:

—Oye, ¿Crees que podremos salir a la ciudad si quiero? Por favor...—pidió suplicante.

—Bueno, le diré al señor Charles y quizás podremos salir a que tomes un poco de "Aire fresco"—dije elevando las manos para hacer las comillas.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me pare del sillón para ir a ver al señor Charles. Lo encontré en su despacho leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Deseas algo, Edward?-preguntó.

—Sí, señor, vera...

CONTINUARÁ...

**ÍNDICE**

**Capítulo 1: **Primer etapa de miedo

**Capítulo 2: **La verdad

**Capítulo 3: **Mentiras

**Capítulo 4: **Una salida de amigos

**Capítulo 5: **El visitante de papá

**Capítulo 6: **Robert Jones

**Capítulo 7: **El álbum

**Capítulo 8: **La llamada

**Capítulo 9: **Con el pasar de los meses

**Capítulo 10: **La carta

**Capítulo 11: **Descubriendo sentimientos

**Capítulo 12: **Nuestro primer y último beso

**Capítulo 13: **Alejándonos

**Capítulo 14: **Cuanto más cerca mejor

**Capítulo 15: **Aceptando sentimientos

**Capítulo 16: **El río

**Capítulo 17: **Entre la espada y la pared

**Capítulo 18: **Más pistas

**Capítulo 19: **Descubriendo la verdad

**Capítulo 20: **No los voy a perdonar

**Capítulo 21: **Inténtalo

**Capítulo 22: **El pasado de Charles Swan

**Capítulo 23: **Charla con Víctor Heard

**Capítulo 24: **Esta bien

**Capítulo 25: **¿Quieres ser…?

**Capítulo 26: **Epilogo: una merecida celebración

(ÍNDICE APROXIMADO DE LA HISTORIA)

**N/A: **¡Hello people! ¡Aquí yo, Naklie González! Ojalá y les allá gustado el capítulo. Bueno, están viendo que la amistad de Edward y Bella va creciendo. ¿Cuándo llegara el amor? ¡Espera que pronto! Me eh dado cuenta de que ha habido muchos "Narrado por Edward" así que el próximo cap. será "Narrado por Isabella".

**Se llama**: una salida de amigos.

**°::..Naklie G..::"**


	4. Una salida de amigos

MENTIRAS

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer, **menos Fernando,y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **Me preguntaron si tenía los capítulos escritos, pero sólo los tengo hasta el 5 :) En cuanto a los papás de Lucia habrá un poco de eso allá abajo. Las quiero y ¡Nos leemos allá abajo!

**Canción:**

_No basta con que te ame…_

_Que de vuelta sonrías…_

_Que respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira…_

_Es algo que me esta matando lento…_

_Y no se por qué…_

(Sandoval, La noche)

**Capítulo 4: **Una salida de amigos.

**Edward Masen**

—_Oye, ¿Crees que podremos salir a la ciudad si quiero? Por favor.—pidió suplicante._

—_Bueno, le diré al señor Charles y quizás podremos salir a que tomes algo de "aire fresco".—dije, elevando las manos para hacer las comillas._  
_Ella sonrió abiertamente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me pare del sillón para ir a ver al señor Charles. Lo encontré en su despacho leyendo el periódico._

— _¿Deseas algo, Edward?-preguntó._

—Sí, señor, vera... la señorita Isabella quiere ir a ver los alrededores y me preguntaba si me dejaría ir a enseñarle.

El señor pareció dudar un momento. Sin embargo, después, sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Solo, cuídala. Mucho. —dijo y yo, como autómata, asentí. Subí al cuarto de Bella y le dije que la vería en el umbral en media hora. Ella acepto.

Fui hacia mi habitación, me bañe, cogí unos vaqueros negros y una camisa del mismo color. Ya tenía el lugar perfecto para ir.

**Bella Swan (Lucia Heard)**

Nunca había visto tanta ropa en mi vida. Lo juro, mi armario era, al menos, dos veces más grande que el anterior. ¡Y estaba lleno!

Suspire y encomiende en la tarea de encontrar ropa. Me metí en el armario y saque unos jeans azules y una camiseta delgada y de manga larga blanca. Me bañe y me puse la ropa.

Cuando baje al Hall, Edward ya estaba ahí. Nunca lo diría en voz alta; pero se veía bien. De hecho, _bien_ no era la palabra adecuada. La adecuada sería: _Adonis_. Era muy guapo, desde que lo conocí lo había aceptado; pero, como había dicho hace un rato, me negaba a decirlo en voz alta. Salimos de la casa y él me abrió la puerta de copiloto del coche. Susurré un _'gracias'_ casi inaudible, pero que él escucho. Después de un rato de viaje, me entró curiosidad:

— ¿Y? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ah, ya veras, es un lugar al que me gusta ir siempre.

No contesto nada más y yo tampoco pregunte. Unos cien metros más adelante, estaciono el coche y me ayudó a bajar. Yo lo seguía en silencio. Tomamos un sendero que nos llevó a través de un extenso follaje y más adelante se podía escuchar el río. Me adelante a Edward y llegue en donde, en efecto, había un río. Era hermoso. Mi compañero se sentó en una piedra a unos metros de la orilla y recostó su espalda en un árbol.

— ¿Lindo, no?—preguntó y yo asentí, aun sin palabras—. Vengo aquí siempre que tengo tiempo. Se siente bien pasar tiempo solo.

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas después se eso. Por ejemplo: yo le conté la vez que por error me comí una hormiga pensando que era un dulce. Y él me habló de muchas cosas de su niñez; que jugaba, sus amigos, sus novias y su familia.

—Sí—contaba él—, mi vida pasada era linda. Pero ahora mi sueño de ser guardaespaldas está hecho y me siento bien con ello.

— ¿Y no extrañas a tu familia? ¿No has pensado volver a Londres al menos de vacaciones?

Londres era su país natal.

— ¿Te caigo tan mal que quieres que me vaya?—Bromeó, después contesto mi pregunta: —No, no lo eh pensado la verdad y no quiero hacerlo. Estoy muy bien así. Además, mis padres nunca fueron muy _"cálidos"_ que digamos. —explicó con una mueca.

—Oh, lo siento, no quería...

—No te preocupes, ya no me duele tanto. Supongo que sí, fui un niño feliz dentro de lo que cabe, ya sabes; dinero, juegos, amigos. Pero nunca tuve una charla padre-hijo y, definitivamente, ellos nunca hicieron algo muy "familiar" conmigo.

—Bueno, yo amo a mis papás, no concibo a alguien mejor que ellos—él hizo una mueca ante mi comentario y bajo un poco la cabeza—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Se está haciendo tarde—explicó rápidamente—. Sera mejor que nos vayamos.

Asentí, aunque no estaba muy confiada, Edward parecía nervioso. Me pregunte si le habría molestado lo que dije.

—Oye, si te incomodo lo que dije...—empecé; pero él me interrumpió:

— ¡No, para nada! Es solo que se está haciendo noche y el señor Charles debe estar preocupado.

Asentí. Caminamos hacia el coche y de nuevo Edward me ayudo a subir.  
Cuando llegamos a casa, subí a mi habitación, me bañe y cambie, para luego dormirme.

**A la mañana siguiente... **

_Ting-Ting-Ting_...

Mi despertador sonó, sacándome de un placentero sueño. Intente apagarlo pero se resistía.

_Ting-Ting-Ting..._

Al final lo tire por error y murió. Literalmente.

—Que descanse en paz. —mascullé entre dientes antes de dirigirme al baño a lavar mi cara y dientes. Me hice una cola de caballo y me puse unos shorts lilas y una camisa de manga larga negra. Me veo _cool._  
Reí ante mis propios pensamientos y me dirigí a la cocina.

—Hola, Fernando. —saludé al hombre de ojos cafés. Él me sonrió y dijo:

—Señorita, su desayuno está en el comedor. El señor Charles ya está sentado allá.

—Gracias.

Caminé hacia el comedor y ahí se encontraba mi tío.

— ¡Hey, tío!—dije y él me sonrió. Estaba comiendo huevos con tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja.

—Isabella, te has levantado temprano, apenas son las ocho.

Me encogí de hombros y dije:

—Siempre lo hago.

Él sonrió y creo que murmuro algo así como:_ De lo que me perdí estos años_. Pero no supe si era verdad.  
Después de desayunar, fui hacia la biblioteca. Cogí _"Orgullo y prejuicio"_ y salí a leerlo al patio. Me senté bajo un árbol.  
Empecé a leer hasta que sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Edward.

—Te eh estado viendo desde hace un rato. Me eh cansado.—comento y yo sonreí y dije:

— ¿Así que pasas de escolta a acosador?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Algo así—miró mi libro—. ¿Te gusta _"Orgullo y prejuicio"_?—preguntó. Asentí y dije:

—Sí, ¿A ti no?

—También, el tal Darcy me cae bien.

—Oh, igual a mí.

— ¿Qué otros libros has leído?-Preguntó.

—_100 años de soledad, P.D: Te amo, Cumbres borrascosas, sentido y sensibilidad _y muchos más. —conteste.

Seguimos hablando un rato más hasta que Fernando me avisó que la comida estaba lista. Mi tío se había ido hacia un rato y no iba a venir a comer.  
Me levante y me despedí de Edward. Cuando llegue a la cocina le dije a Fernando:

— ¿Puedo comer aquí? Francamente, me siento rara haciéndolo en el comedor.

Él sonrió y asintió.

**Horas después...**

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del despacho de mi tío, cuando su voz me interrumpió:

— ¡Estoy tan feliz, Robert! ¡Por fin ha vuelto, la tengo en mi casa!

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con "la tengo en mi casa"?  
Yo estaba, oficialmente, confundida. Escuche unos pasos en el pasillo y corrí hacia mi habitación; no quería que me tacharan de chismosa. Ya después preguntaría por lo que dijo mi tío.

**Centro de Beaverton, Oregón, Estados Unidos**

—Víctor, ayer hable por teléfono a Lucia para ver cómo estaba y no me contestó, y hoy hice lo mismo y tampoco me contesto. —René O'hare miro a su esposo, Víctor Heard, ansiosamente.

—Seguro olvido cargar el móvil, no te preocupes, René. —contesto.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, llévame a casa de Lucia.

Su esposo suspiró y asintió. René sonrió tomando las llaves de su coche, en poco tiempo estaría en la casa de Lucia.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**N/A: **¡Espero que les allá gustado! Lindo, ¿no?

**El próximo capítulo se llama:** el visitante de papá.  
**Adelanto:**

—_Un gran amigo mío va a venir, Isabella—explicó mi tío al ver la confusión en mi cara—. Quiere conocerte._

_Eso me basto, después de todo, mi tío esta "orgulloso" de mí, ¿no?_

—_Robert Jones.-dijo Fernando, con un gesto un poco sombrío. Solo yo me di cuenta de este hecho.  
De todos modos, recordaba perfectamente que mi tío le había dicho a ese hombre por teléfono __"Ha vuelto a casa".__ Tenía dudas, pero sabía que descubriría, costase lo que costase, el secreto de mi tío; Charles Swan._

**Awww... ¿Comentarios?**

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	5. El visitante de papá

MENTIRAS

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer, **menos Fernando,y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **Ojalá les guste **:3**

**Canción:**

_No basta con que te ame…_

_Que de vuelta sonrías…_

_Que respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira…_

_Es algo que me esta matando lento…_

_Y no se por qué…_

(Sandoval, La noche)

**Capítulo 5: **El visitante de papá.

**Bella Swan**

Habían pasado unos días desde la misteriosa llamada telefónica de mi tío Charles. Al principio sentí curiosidad, pero después me convencí de que eran cosas mías.

Por otro lado, Edward y yo nos llevábamos cada vez mejor. Habíamos descubierto que, en realidad, teníamos varias cosas en común. Este hecho me asustaba.

Porque, sinceramente, solo quería ser amiga de Edward.

Pero el sentimiento de confusión crecía. Solo yo podría enamorarme de mi guardaespaldas. Sueno como personaje de telenovela dramática. Pero, ¡vamos!, es la verdad.

Mi tío y yo estábamos sentados en el comedor, mientras Fernando servía el jugo, cuando dijo:

—Un gran amigo mío va a venir, Isabella—explicó mi tío al ver la confusión en mi cara—.Quiere conocerte.

Eso me basto, después de todo, mi tío esta "orgulloso" de mí, ¿no?

—Robert Jones.—dijo Fernando, con un gesto un poco sombrío. Solo yo me di cuenta de este hecho.

De todos modos, recordaba perfectamente que mi tío le había dicho a ese hombre por teléfono "Ha vuelto a casa". Tenía dudas, pero sabía que descubriría, costase lo que costase,el secreto de mi tío; Charles Swan.

Después de desayunar, me dirigí a la cocina junto a Fernando y le pregunte:

—¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando mi tío menciono a su amigo?

Él se puso blanco.

—No te puedo decir nada, Isabella, solo mantente alejada de él. Bien alejada.

—No entiendo.

—No lo hagas, es mejor no entender. Eh estado cuidando a tu tío de Robert Jones por años, él se salva por la ignorancia, tú has lo mismo.

—¿Qué sabes? Dime.—pedí suplicante. Él suspiró y volvió a decir:

—Es mejor no entender.

Fernando se fue y yo me dirigí a la habitación de Edward. Hoy era su día libre, pero él había decidido no salir a ningún lugar y quedarse en su cuarto. Toque la puerta y escuche un "pase" desde adentro.

Lo hice y le dije:

—¿Puedo acerté una pregunta?

Edward asintió y me hizo señas para que me sentara en su cama. Lo hice.

—¿Conoces a Robert Jones?

Él asintió y dijo:

—Es un amigo del señor Charles, viene seguido. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Cuando mi tío dijo que iba a venir Fernando se puso tenso. Lo alcance en la cocina y le pregunte porque, él me dijo que me alejara de Robert, le dije que no entendía y él me dijo: "No lo hagas, es mejor no entender". ¿Sabes algo?

—Para nada. Pero ese no es el comportamiento habitual de Fernando, ¿te dijo algo más?—preguntó.

—Dijo que mi tío se había protegido con la ignorancia, que yo también lo hiciera—hice una pausa y dije—: Esto me huele mal.

—Lo mismo digo. Voy a intentar averiguar algo. Pero, por favor, mantente alejada de Jones, como dijo Fernando.

Asentí y dije:

—Gracias, Edward.

Me fui del cuarto con una pregunta en la cabeza: si Edward no sabía nada (lo cual aun me era díficil de creer porque él trabaja con mi tío desde hace años), ¿cómo descubríria lo de Robert, entonces?

Llegue a mi pieza y me busqué en mi armario, tome un vestido hasta la rodilla, de cuello en "V" y de manga larga. Era de algodón. Color azul fuerte. Me bañe y me lo puse con unas zapatillas azules también, acomodé mis chinos y me maquillé un poco.

Según mi tío Charles, hoy era un día especial porque conocería su mejor amigo. Ya estaba desconfiando antes de conocerlo.

Pero, ¡vamos!, piensen; el comportamiento de Fernando, que Edward no sepa nada y que mi tío confíe ciegamente en él, no me gusta. Para nada. Lo que no me cuadra es que, si Fernando quiere mucho a Charles, ¿por qué no le dice eso que me dijo a mí sobre Robert Jones? Recordé sus palabras: _Eh estado cuidando a tu tío de Robert desde hace años_. ¿Lo quiere demasiado para decirle la verdad a mi tío? ¿O realmente lo pone en peligro al decir algo? ¿Sera cierto? ¿Qué esconde Robert Jones? ¿Es peligroso? ¿O solo son locuras de Fernando? Esa última opción se me hacia difícil de creer.

No pude continuar mis divagaciones, porque el suave toqueteo de la puerta con los nudillos me alerto. Enseguida supe que era Edward. Murmure un "pase" y él entro.

—El señor quiere verla abajo, señorita... Wow. —dijo y yo le sonreí negando con la cabeza.

—Solo Bella. ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Huh?—pregunte a lo que él sonrió.

—Encantadora. —contesto sonriendo. Le devolví el gesto y salí de mi habitación. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi tío Charles y Fernando.

—¡Hey! ¿Para qué me necesitas, tío?—pregunte. Él sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara.

Me explicó que iba a salir al aeropuerto, porque Jones no vivía aquí, lo hacía en Nueva York.

Iba a tardar un poco.

Fernando lo acompañaría.

Después de que se fueran, me dirigí al despacho de mi tío.

Tenía que encontrar algo sospechoso sobre Robert Jones. Era lo mejor.

Abrí los primeros cajones de su escritorio y me encontre con una carta y varios documentos. Leí la carta:

_Señor Swan:_

_No sabe el gusto que me da saber que quiera retomar las investigaciones, en serio lamento que las allá aplazado por el incidente con Costello._

_Como sabrá, mis compañeros han estado atentos a cualquier muestra de peligro o búsqueda de nueva información. Espero su contestación. Tengo un asunto urgente que no puede ser aplazado y que se necesita hablar en persona. Muchas gracias._

_Atte.: Charles Curry._

¡Charles Curry! ¡Ese es el nombre que viene en los documentos que leí la vez que Edward me raptó!

Cogí la carpeta y empecé a leer:

**Estado actual:**

**Se cambió de residencia hace unos meses. Vivía en México y ahora reside en Oregón, más específicamente, en Beaverton. Trabaja en Joe's Donuts como camarera y estudia psiquiatría en la universidad de Oregón.**

**Hace aproximadamente dos semanas que no ve a sus "padres" que actualmente residen en Oregón. Matt se encargó de vigilarla como usted pidió. Le enviare los documentos que usted necesita por separado.**

**Las calificaciones de la chica son muy buenas, y está en la universidad gracias a una beca. Según lo que me han dicho mis contactos, ella intenta volverse independiente y no quiere – ni va a aceptar – la ayuda de sus padres.**

**Próximos documentos, el viernes 17 de enero de 2014.**

**Atte.: Charles Curry.**

¿Qué demonios...? ¡Esa es información mía! ¿Por qué mi tío mando a hacer esto? ¿Y qué accidente tuvo Costello?

Ash, odio no saber.

Prendí la computadora y me fui directo a "documentos"; pero, no, no había nada. Ni un solo archivo de Word, ni un PDF. Nada.

Apagué la computadora y me dediqué a ver las estanterías. Si Fernando descubrió algo sobre Robert Jones, ¿dónde lo hizo?

¿Escuchó una conversación? ¿Leyó unos documentos? ¿Lo vio hacer algo malo?

Un toque en la puerta me hizo dar un respingo._ ¡Demonios, me descubrirán!, _pensé. Rápidamente busqué un lugar donde esconderme.

_¡Bajo el escritorio, si! _

Me metí bajo este y escuche como abrían la puerta del despacho de mi tío Charles. John, otro guardaespaldas, apareció en el umbral y miró por toda la habitación.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó—. Juraría que escuche algo.

Cuando salió, pude respirar con normalidad.

—De acuerdo—me dije—, no más jueguitos de detective, desde ahora solo escuchare tras las puertas.

Salí del despacho y escuche como un coche entraba. Salieron mi tío Charles, Fernando y un hombre de cabello casaño y ojos verdes-azulados.

Me acerque a ellos.

—Isabella, quiero presentarte a mi amigo, Robert Jones. —dijo mi tío. Le tendí la mano al invitado y sonreí, con un poco de recelo, pero gentilmente..

—Un gusto, soy Isabella Swan.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**N/A: **¿Les gusto? ¿Muy feo, horroroso, tremendo, de guacala, genial, merezco flores o margaritas?

Jajaja, ¿Qué ocultara Robert?

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **Robert Jones.

**Adelanto:**

— _¿Qué es lo que escondes?—pregunté. Él solo sonrió y, antes de salir de la habitación, dijo:_

—_La felicidad no te durará para siempre, Lucia Heard. La felicidad nunca dura para siempre._

_Y salió del cuarto_.

Awww… ¿comentarios?

**°::Naklie G..::°**


	6. Robert Jones

MENTIRAS

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer, **menos Fernando,y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **Ojalá les guste **:3 **¡Nos leemos allá abajo!

**Canción:**

_No basta con que te ame…_

_Que de vuelta sonrías…_

_Que respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira…_

_Es algo que me esta matando lento…_

_Y no se por qué…_

(Sandoval, La noche)

**Capítulo 6: **Robert Jones.

**Bella Swan**

—_Mi nombre es Robert Jones, lo mismo digo. —_había dicho él. Su mirada se había vuelta inquisitiva y perspicaz, sus labios se habían curvado en una suave sonrisa, gentil para todo el mundo, recelosa para quien mirase a sus ojos. Sus verdes-azulados ojos. Su entreceño se había fruncido un poco, dando a entender que no le estaba gustando como lo trataba. Estaba incomodo. No me extrañó.

Ahora mismo me encontraba en el comedor, con mi Tío Charles y el misterioso hombre de ojos rencorosos. Nadie parecía ver bien sus pupilas, ver que estaba enojado aún cuando de él desprendía un aura de gentileza, calidad y comodidad. Su mirada se iba de vez en cuando a mi, traicionando su porte de despreocupación, se colocaba rígido cuando miraba mis ojos, leía que yo sabía algo, aunque no supiera exactamente qué.

Con una sonrisa, venenosa, obviamente, él me dijo:

— Así que, Isabella, eres la sobrina de Charles, ¿no?

Le lancé una mirada de rencor, no por lo que había dicho, si no porque parecía que el hecho de que me doliera que mis padres me hubiesen dejado aquí parecía divertirlo, lo podía escuchar entre las notas de su voz.

—Así es. —conteste de mala gana. Su sonrisa se ensancho un poco en las esquinas, obviamente contento con mi repentina irritación.

—Isabella Marie Swan Bracken.—susurró en tono bajo, pero lo pude escuchar claramente.

— ¿Perdone?—pregunté. ¿Bracken? ¿Por qué Bracken?

Mi tío se aclaró la garganta.

—Isabella—me sonrió—, Robert y yo estabamos hablando sobre sus negocios en Nueva Zelanda y me contó que se irá allá por unos cuantos meses, ¿no te parece eso genial, querida? ¿No te gustaría conocer otro país?

—Me encantaría, claro, pero sinceramente ahora prefiero estar en aquí en Oregón.

Robert sonrió.

— ¿Oregón? ¿Quién dijo que estamos en Oregón?

— ¿No estamos en Oregón?—pregunté atónita. Yo pensaba que seguiamos ahí, pero bueno, cuando Edward fue por mi me quede dormida durante el viaje…

—Washington, querida, Washington.

Estaba a miles de kilometros alejada de Rose, de mamá, de papá.

—Hija, ¿te sientes bien?—Mi tío Charles preguntó al ver como mi cara cambiaba de sorpresa a tristeza.

—Sí, tío—le asentí—, sólo necesito ir al tocador.

Me paré rápidamente de la silla y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, en el pasillo me encontre con Edward quien miraba unas fotos mientras intentaba distraerse.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabamos en Washington?!—él me miró sorprendido cuando me acerqué a susurrarle eso fríamente. Después, su expresión se torno seria.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste.

— ¡¿Esa es tu genial contestación?! ¡Estoy a kilometros de mi familia y ni siquiera lo sabía!—bufe exasperada.

— ¿Te molestaste en preguntarme?¿Eh, Bella? ¿Te molestaste?—él también se estaba enojando. Ash, tenía razón, yo no me había tomado la molestia de ir y decirle: _"Oye, Edward, ¿me puedes decir donde estamos?"._

Odio cuando tiene razón.

—Tenéis razón, lo siento, Edward; es que me tomo muy de sorpresa cuando Robert dijo eso.

—…—Suspiró—. No fue tu culpa,Bella.

Después de eso se fue. Mierda, se había enojado. Él era realmente bipolar, un segundo era tan tierno y dulce y al otro… ¡Chas! Se vuelve un enojon y frío total.

Cuando regresé al comedor no me encontré a nadie, y Fernando me dijo que mi tío y Robert se encontraban en el despacho. Ellos hablaban en susurros, no les podía oír, y cuando mi tío se dio cuenta de que había entrado sonrió y dijo:

—Ire a traer unos papeles, no tardo.

En cuanto se fue Robert se volteo a verme, con una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de tres dólares.

— ¿Y bien, Isabella? ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días en casa de Charles?

Le sonreí cínicamente.

—No es necesario que seas así de desfachado, Jones—sonreí aún más—. Se que sólo estas actuando así por mero benedicio, lo veo en tus ojos.

Una sonrisa despreocupada y descarada se posó en sus facciones.

—Tienes razón—asintió lentamente—. Perdóname por subestimarte , mi querida Isabella.

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Negó lentamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que escondes?—pregunté. Él solo sonrió y, antes de salir de la habitación, dijo:

—La felicidad no te durará para siempre, Lucia Heard. La felicidad nunca dura para siempre.

Y salió del cuarto.

En cuanto dijo la última parte me estremecí. Había dicho demás, en mi arranque de valentia le había contado que yo sabía algo de él,¿algo más, Dios?

Realmente, había sopesado la idea de irme de la casa estos días. De huir, pero descubrí que eso no pasaría. Digamos que, muy para mi mala suerte, Edward me cachó infraganti cuando lo intente…

**FlashBack**

Estaba loca.

Esa era mi única supocisión. Estos días me había dado cuenta de que no me gustaba estar aquí. Digo, mi tío me cuida y todo, pero NO quería estar aquí de todos modos. Ese extraño presentimiento – al que le decía sexto sentido – llenaba cada uno de mis sentidos cuando notaba algo raro en la casa.

Por eso había tomado esta decisión.

Me iría. Sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero ahora empezaba a acobardarme. Mi mundo no podía joderse más.

Estaba en el balcom, eran las dos de la madruagada. Había cogido una maleta y sólo había puesto las cosas necesarias ahí. Ahora me estaba cuestionando seriamente sobre si quería romperme la pierna o algo parecido. Podía bajar por la enredadera que se esparcía desde el balcom hasta el piso, pero había un problema: yo no era demasiado _ágil._

_¿A quién quieres engañar?, _consciencia me reprendió, _tú NO eres ágil, en ningún sentido. Así que, dime, ¿Qué ganas con matarnos?_

_Que te cayes, eso gano, _peleé. Sonreí cuando no me volvió a interrumpir, no quería ponerme más gallina de lo que ya estaba.

Bueno, aquí vamos…

—Ni lo intentes. —la fría voz de Edward me dio de lleno en los oidos. Se encontraba mirandome desde el piso, con una expresión que decía claramente "Es una orden".

Oh, me equivoqué. Mi mundo SÍ puede joderse más.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Me costó demasiado convencer a Edward de que no le dijera nada a mi Tío Charles ese día. Esa fue la última vez en la que traté de escapar, o, mirandolo desde otro modo, la única en la que no me acobarde.

_Soy una niña, _me dije.

Mi tío Charles entró al despacho, mirandome con una caja alzada cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba yo ahí.

— ¿Y Robert?—preguntó.

—Salió a buscarte—mentí. Cuando me di cuenta de que se iba a ir lo llamé:— Tío, dime, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Robert?

—Desde hace como 22 años, cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. —me sonrió con confusión.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza y él salió del cuarto. Yo me dirigí a su habitación. Sería la primera vez que entraría, pero lo necesitaba para saber porque él tenía tanta infromación mía.

El cuarto era de color crema, tenía unos muebles de cedro, un sillón de cuero, un closet _casi _igual de grande que el mío y una cama con un cobertor dorado hermoso. Dejé de mirar el cuarto. Yo sabía para que había venido.

Para buscar información.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **WOW. Me costó hacer este capítulo un montón, pero por fin lo logré. Espero que les allá gustado, si es así, diganmelo por reviews :)

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **El albúm.

**Adelanto:**

_Finalmente, abrí el closet y busqué entre_ _los miles de cajones que habían ahí, pero uno en especial llamó mi atención. Pensé que tendría llave o algo parecido, pero estaba abierto. Lo que encontré ahí fue solo una cosa que no debería tener un cajón especial, pero supuse que mi tío le tendría cariño:_

_Un albúm._

Aww… ¿comentarios?

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	7. El albúm

**Mentiras **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **Ojalá y les guste el capítulo 7. ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos allá abajo!

**Aclaración: **Chicas, recuerden que la mamá de Bella, Rosel Bracken, murió cuando ella tenía dos años, o sea en 1990.

**Canción:**

_No basta con que te ame…_

_Que de vuelta sonrías…_

_Que respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira…_

_Es algo que me esta matando lento…_

_Y no se por qué…_

(Sandoval, La noche)

**Capítulo 7: **el albúm.

**Bella Swan**

— _¡Bella…!—el grito de Rose hizo que la mirara con una ceja alzada, estabamos jugando a las muñecas, pero sinceramente era algo de lo más aburrido._

— _¿Qué pasó?—pregunté confundida. Rose me sonrió y señaló a Britney –nombre que le había dado a su muñeca – y me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo:_

—_A Britney la atropelló un carro, ¡has que Giselle —como había nombrado a la mía— le hable a la policia o la __**amulancia **__**[1]**__!_

_Hice que Giselle dejara de babear en la parada de autobuses por Ken e hice que tomara su celular._

— _¿Se le marca al 912?—pregunté en voz de Giselle—. ¡No, no! Es al 911, sip._

_Britney hacía como que agonizaba, cantando cosas como "Oh, mi Dios, ¿Por qué no me cogí a Brady?". Rose era una pervertida total, ¡sólo teniamos siete años! Pero, claro, estaba que babeaba por Emmett, nuestro fortachón y niño vecino. Iugh._

— _¡Sí, señora loca del auricular!—grité en voz de Giselle mientras hacía que la muñeca moviera su larga y negra cabellera en un gesto de desesperación—. ¡Tenemos un BACP!_

— _¿Y qué diablos es un BACP?—pregunta Rose en voz de la que atiende el teléfono._

— _¡Britney Atropellada Como a un Perro!—grito con voz de Giselle, mientras Rose me manda una mirada fulminante por la frase que dije._

—_Oh, discúlpeme,no sabía que atropellaron a su perro, pero podría llamar al veterinario, esos son buenos…_

_Giselle interrumpe a la señora loca del audifono:_

— _¡No a mi perro, Jacob está bien, estoy hablando de Britney!_

_Rose contesta con voz de señorita frustrada y dice:_

— _Hmm, ¿sabe qué? Mi vida ya es un asco, suficiente tengo con mi marido, así que quedese con su perro y Britney…_

_Rose y yo nos echamos a reír…_

Suprimí mis bonitos recuerdos para regresar al presente. Veamos, estos son los hechos:

_Hecho uno: _estoy en una casa con un tío que no conosco para nada.

_Hecho dos: _Tiene un amigo que se podría calificar como asesino en serie por su sonrisa malevola y sus ojos verdes-azulados irritados.

_Hechos tres: _Estoy buscando información que me sirve para saber algo más sobre Robert Jones.

_Hecho cuatro: _Sí Edward, John, Fernando o mi tío me cachan aquí estoy perdida. Fuera de combate, omitida.

Ahora que lo tengo todo fríamente calculado, estoy empezando a pensar que no es buena idea. Pero, bueno, como dicen por ahí: _"¡Dale paso pa´ poder entrar al mundo de la aventura!", _con voz de conejito marihuano.

Di un gran suspiro y empecé a buscar. Lo primero en que pensé fue en los cajones de el gran mueble de cedro que se encontraba pegado a una de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Encontré unos papeles, pero nada fuera de lo común. Sólo unas cosas de su trabajo.

Abrí el segundo cajón y… Ugh, sus bóxers estaban ahí. Lo cerré rápidamente. Pasé al tercer cajón y nada. Debajo de la cama nada, ni en el bbaño –por supuesto que no, eso sería asqueroso – ni en ningún lugar.

Aguarden. Falta uno.

Finalmente, abrí el closet y busqué entre los miles de cajones que habían ahí, pero uno en especial llamó mi atención. Pensé que tendría llave o algo parecido, pero estaba abierto. Lo que encontré ahí fue solo una cosa que no debería tener un cajón especial, pero supuse que mi tío le tendría cariño:

Un albúm_._

Lo abrí rápidamente. Al principio había una nota:

_Charles Swan:_

_Eres el amor de mi vida._

_Siempre te querré. Este albúm es para que conmemores los recuerdos_

_Mas hermosos de nuestra pequeña._

_Con amor:_

_Rosel Bracken_

¿Bracken? Ese apellido me sonaba, pero ¿de dónde?, ¿de dónde?

Pasé a la siguiente página y lo que vi me dejo impresionada. Demasiado.

Era una mujer. Pero era la mujer más bella que había visto, incluso más que Rose – lo cual era imposible –. Su cabello era muy fino, se veía increiblemente sedoso, de un color rubio impresionante. Sus ojos eran de color gris, tan pofundos y llenos de emociones; felicidad, amor, nostalgia. Su piel era blanca, casi igual de traslucida que la mía. Ella estaba en una cama de hospital, con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. En sus brazos tenía a un bebe, no lo vi bien ya que lo estaba alimentando y la cámara no lo sacaba. La foto tenía un pie de página: _Rosel Bracken. Hospital de Chicago. Septiembre 13 de 1988. _

La siguiente foto mostraba a un joven con la misma mujer bella. Él era castaño, tenía unos ojos del mismo color también, pero no era eso lo que hacía que el se viera especial, no, era su sonrisa; unas cuantas arrugas se formaban en sus ojos cuando sonreía, sus ojos parecían brillar en un cálido café chocolate. Era mi tío. Era Charles. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué había tenido que ver mi tío con esa señora…? Y si tuvieron una relación, ¿por qué no estaba con él? El pie de página resaba: _Chicago. Charles Swan y Rosel Bracken. Enero de 1987._

La siguiente foto mostraba una cuna. Un cuarto bellisimo. Como el de una princesa. Sólo era el cuarto. Un caballito de madera estaba en una esquina, había muchos peluches acomodados encima de la cuna de hierro. Esta tenía implantes de brillantes, que si lo hubiera visto en persona juraría que eran diamantes. El pie de página decía: _Forks, Washington. Marzo de 1988._

Había una nota en especial en esa foto. Resaba así:

_Para nuestra preciosa niña._

_Mi vida, siempre seras la princesa de mis ojos._

_Te quiere:_

_Mamá._

La siguiente foto…. No había siguiente foto. Lo único que decía era: _Sin mis dos amores, ya no podré vivir. _¿Quién había escrito eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Rápidamente guardé el albúm en el cajón otra vez y lo cerré.

Me fijé que todo estuviera en su lugar y salí de la habitación. Preferí no ir a mi cuarto, no, daría una vuelta por el patio para refrescar mis pensamientos. Eso era lo mejor.

Fui a sentarme debajo de un hermoso cedro, donde caía unos pequeños rayos de sol, dandole así un matiz de cuentos de hadas al lugar.

La casa estaba cerrada, los muros eran de color blanco, al igual que la GRAN mansión que estaba frente a mi.

El coche de mi tío – un Mercedes Benz negro – se encontraba bajo el porshe, siguido por el _Volvo _negro de Edward.

Hablando de Edward, ¿dónde está…?

_¡Te peleaste con él por puras estúpideces!, _me gritó consciencia.

_¿Otra vez tú?, _me pregunté.

No me contesto, supuse que por fin me iba a dejar. Demonios, la falta de comunicació me esta haciendo enloquecer. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarme más, un cuerpo se posó a mi lado. Fijé mi vista en Edward, quien me miraba avergonzado.

—Perdóname por haberte dicho eso hace rato. —me dijo él. Le sonreí.

—Perdóname tú a mi, yo fui la loca desquiciada que se acercó a gritarte. —él rió fuertemente.

—Oh, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado.

Le pegué suavemente en el hombro y él se quejó en broma.

— ¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple?—pregunté burlona. Él me frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió.

Miró mi vestimenta y preguntó:

"— ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? Ese vestido, aunque te queda genial, se ve incómodo. —le sonreí.

"—Realmente que lo es.

Me despedí con la mano y él sonrió torcidamente. Como mi tío Charles, lo especial no era su belleza, sino la sonrisa especial que lo caracteriza. Su sonrisa. Mi sonrisa.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

**N/A: **¡Hola! Voy a hacer esto rápido y consciso, ¿vale? Son las dos de la mañana y tengo sueño. Este capítulo tiene un pequeño FLASHBACK de cuando Bella tenía siete años, era para que supieran como fue su infancia y no creyeran que Víctor y René era unos maldito perros por no dejar que Charlie se acercara a su hija :) ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **La llamada.

**Adelanto:**

**(Edward POV)**

_Por primera vez en mi vida estaba cocinando. Fernando estaba de compras e Isabella se había ofrecido a ayudarme. Era comico verla moviendo las caderas al ritmo de "Feel this moment". Entonces, ella dio una vuelta demaciadolarga y cayó en mis brazos. _

_Nuestros labios a unos centémetros de rozarse._

Aww…. ¿comentarios?

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	8. La vida de Edward Masen

**Mentiras **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **S. Meyer **y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **Ojalá y les guste el capítulo 8. Lamento si piensan que este capítulo esta lleno de FlasBack, pero quería explicar la vida de Edward más a fondo, y, como dicen por ahí, los narrados por Edward siempre son más largos. ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos allá abajo!

**Aclaración: **Los _FlashBack _que veran a continuación son de la vida de Edward cuando vivía en Londres, visto de otro modo, cuando no conocía ni a Charles ni a Bella.

**Capítulo 8: **La vida de Edward.

**Edward Masen**

Sonreír.

Esa era la única cosa que fui capaz de hacer por un tiempo. Bella me había enseñado a tener un poco de diversión en mi vida, la manera en la que veía las cosas, serías y divertidas a la vez, me hacía creer que ella era en serio e_special. _Robert se había ido hacía unos días.

Me sentía mal al mentirle sobre lo de el señor Charles, pero era mi trabajo y por más que me doliera no podía decirle la verdad. No entendía por que el señor Charles no se acercó a ella en vez de solo _raptarla. _Fernando solo había comentado algo pero en esos tiempos yo no le había dado importancia, que mal estaba…

_**FlashBack**_

_Mi primer día como escolta. Suspiré ante el pensamiento, no podía creerlo. El señor Charles me había aceptado, pero no me imagine lo que me había dicho después…_

—_Este trabajo es sumamente especial, Edward—me miró con firmeza, pero había amabilidad en su voz—. Realmente, no creo que allás encontrado un caso como este en caso de que no aceptaras en el trabajo—suspiró—. Sólo tendras que vigilar a la chica, cuidar que este bien vaya a donde vaya, algo así como un juego de espias. —sonrió._

_Sus palabras si que había sido raras. Me había pasado refunfuñando en su silencio, aunque todo eso para en cuando la vi. Su caballe era de color caoba, tan sedoso que me dieron unas ganas tremendas de acariciarlo, su piel era blanca, como el marfil, y se veía sumamente fina, como la de una princesa. Su cara era perfecta, de forma de corazón, sus labios estaban entreabiertos mientras pláticaba con una chica rubia, sus ojos eran marrones, los ojos chocolate más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, era dos pozos sumamente profundos, podía ver sus emociones pasar por ellos; tímidez, felicidad, amor, cariño; sus mejillas, a pesar del color de su piel, estaban sonrojadas, tan hermosa. La chica parecía, no, era, Tímida. A pesar de estar viendola a unos buenos 20 metros de distancia, podía ver claramente como se ponía avergonzada cuando su extrovertida amiga sacaba a colación cualquier tema que tenga que ver con el SEXO. Reí, era encantadora._

_Pero todo eso se perdío después; ella era mi trabajo, no podía pensar que era linda, sería una total falta de respeto. Solo me tenía que concentrar en que no le pasara nada. Al principio creí que esto sería aburrido, digo, ¿quién querría hacerle daño a una chica promedio? Lastimosamente estaba muy equivocado. Tuve que salvarla –sin que ella se diera cuenta – dos veces de ser secuetrada. En una ocasión fui a parar al hospital. Cuando le pregunté al señor Charles sobre eso –diciendo, obviamente, primero que no quería ser indiscreto – me había sonreido y dicho: "Te lo diré algún día, muchacho, algún día"._

_Fernando sólo había mencionado lo que tenía, supuestamente, permitido decir:_

—_El señor Swan es poderoso, sólo piensa en ello._

_Llevaba unos meses trabajando ahí y no sabía de que demonios me estaban hablando. Hasta que un día finalmente lo descubrí. No me lo esperaba. No me lo esperaba para nada. Lucia Heard era hija de Charles Swan y en realidad se llamaba Isabella Swan. No lo podía creer._

—_Por eso ella siempre esta en constante peligro—el señor había dicho—, mucho de mis enemigos que, "se supone", no deberían saber nada lo saben. Sólo piensenlo un segundo, amo a mi hija y la protegería con mi vida, cualquier idiota puede secuestrarla y ganarse unos millones de dólares o, peor aún, matarla—se estremeció y sus ojos llamearon furiosos—.Es por eso que los eh contratado, necesito que cuiden a toda costa a mi hija.—miró a John, a Matt y a mi con frimeza y seguridad, seguro esperando que negaramos inmediatamente. Sonrió complacido cuando nadie lo hizo._

_Pero, un mes después, lo inevitable sucedió._

_Matt Costello murió salvando a Lucia cuando la intentaron asesinar._

—_Todo lo que pude hacer fue correr a auxiliarlo—John había dicho—, pero para ese entonces ya estaba muerto. Los malditos le dieron en la cabeza—continuó—. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Lucia se había ido, sin siquiera saber lo que había pasado, se largaron, pedí refuerzos, no podía dejar que ella se quedara sola, podían hacerle algo._

_El fue su escolta desde entonces. Pero después de eso no solo atacaron a Lucia sin que ella supiera, sino que al señor también. John pasó a ser su guardaespaldas, y me convertí en el de Lucia._

_Pero entonces el señor explotó. Decía que ella estaba en constante peligro estando allá afuera, incluso cuando yo la cuidaba. Me pidió que la tragiera a la mansión y yo accedí. Nunca había entendido por que el señor no se había acercado, pero después de Matt no me quedó ninguna duda. Si le veían a él con ella los dos estarían en peligro. Tan fácil como eso. Así que esa noche, a las nueve treinta P.M. la saqué de su casa. _

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

No había sido emotivo como me había golpeado, pero bueno, como dicen por ahí: _"A cada loco con su tema"._

También recorde cuando le conte de mi nulo contacto con mi familia…

**FlashBack **(de cuando Edward tenía diecisiete años).

— _¡EDWARD!—La voz de Elizabeth Masen se escuchó por toda la casa. Suspiré pesadamente y me levante del sillón de mi cuarto. Entré al de mi "mamá" y vi como se arreglaba._

— _¿Vas a salir?—pregunté sorprendido. Ella asintió—. Pero… ¿qué comeremos Alice y yo?—Alice era mi hermanita pequeña, tenía quince añ madre me miró irritada._

—_No lo sé, Edward, has lo que puedas, yo tengo que salir con tu padre a una cena muy importante._

_En ese momento la vocina de el coche sonó y mi "mamá" salió demasiado rápido de la casa. Unas dos horas después Alice salió de su cuarto y me miró con el interrogativo en la cara._

— _¿Y mamá?—preguntó. Negué con la cabeza—. Tengo hambre, ¿qué comeremos, hermanito?_

_Ella se había acostumbrado a que yo le diera de comer. Cociné unos huevos con jamón y ella comió gustosa. Después, cuando ya tenía energía suficiente, dijo:_

—_No me sorprende que mamá nos deje sin un peso y nada que comer. No puedo creer que nos descuiden tanto. Un día me ire de esta casa para no volver jamás._

_En ese momento no le tomé importancia. Sin embargo, lo decía año después, cuando tenía dieciseis, se fue de la casa. Estuve muy preocupado por ella, hasta que me habló y me dijo que vivía en Australia y era muy feliz. Cuando cumplí dieciocho –ese mismo año – empecé a agarrar gusto por la profeción de los escoltas. Fui a muchos cursos hasta que estuve preparado, después, cuando tenía diecinueve, me fui de Londres con mi amigo Carlos. Mis papás se quedaron sólos, no les importo hasta un año después, yo ya trabaja con el señor Swan cuando me marcaron a mi celular un día de descanso._

— _¿Diga?_

— _¿Edward?_

_No lo podía creer._

— _¿Elizabeth? ¿Mamá?—pregunté estupefacto._

— _¡Oh, hijo, por fin de encontré!_

— _¿De qué hablas?_

—_Estuve buscando tanto tiempo hasta que…_

—_Elizabeth—corté frío—, te dejé una carta encima de tu buro, donde explicaba que me iba del país, no me buscastes, lo único que quieres es dinero. —era cierto, hacía pocos meses había investigado las finansas de mis padres y no iba nada bien, al contrario. _

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Soy tu madre, Edward Anthony!_

—_Lo eras._

_Corté la llamada._

_No volví a saber de ella hasta que me avisaron que habían entrado en la quiebra y mi tía los había acogido. Aunque fueran mis padres, no les podía perdonar por hacernos las vida tan infeliz a mi y a Alice. No podía._

_**Fin del FlashBack.**_

Me había parado y ahora me encontraba viendo como Fernando le pedía al otro chofer que lo llevara a Port Ángeles para comprar la despensa. El señor Charles había salido con John y Tanya tenía el día libre. Me quedaría sólo con Bella en la casa.

—Ire a comprar la despensa.—Fernando sonrió—. Si Isabella tiene hambre hasle unos huevos, por favor, es que no tengo nada más y en la noche unos amigos del señor vienen.

Le asentí.

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

Esto es un suplicio.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba cocinando—bueno, cocinando en esta casa—. Fernando estaba de compras e Isabella se había ofrecido a ayudarme. Era comico verla moviendo las caderas al ritmo de "Feel this moment". Entonces, ella dio una vuelta demaciado larga y cayó en mis brazos.

Nuestros labios a unos centímetros de rozarse.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

**N/A: **¿Quieren matarme? ¡Yo creo que si! Jajaja. Espero que no piensen que este capí esta lleno de FlashBack, pero es que quiero explicar la vida de Edward antes de "Lucia Heard". Ojalá y les allá gustado y me dejen mucho reviews que ya saben que con eso logran que actualize.

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **Con el pasar de los meses.

**Adelanto: **

**(Edward POV)**

— _¿Quieres hacer algo loco y sin sentido?—me preguntó._

—_Ehhh, no lo sé._

— _¡Vamos!—apresuró._

—_Bueno, esta bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?_

—_Primero me tienes que llevar a la feria._

Awww… ¿comentarios?

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	9. Con el pasar de los meses

MENTIRAS

**Disclaimer:**

**Naklie: **Los personajes son totalmente míos…

**Bella: **eso es una vil mentira, di la verdad.

**Naklie: **¡Ohhh! Nunca.

**Bella: **Agg, ¿quién diablos escribe estos dialogos?

**Naklie: **Yo.

**Bella: **_(suspirando) _Limitate a decir el disclaimer…

**Naklie: **_(enfurruñada) _Los personajes pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la trama es completamente _**Mía.**_

**Bella: **¿Me haras sufrir hoy?

**Naklie: **No lo sé….

"_**Misterio inunda al mundo,**_

_**Soledad inunda mi ser,**_

_**Entre todos estos tumultos,**_

_**Yo me dejo ir,**_

_**Por siempre"**_

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Ojalá les guste el capi. Y recuerden: Robert no solo tiene un secreto, esconde miles. ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos allá abajo!

**Capítulo 9: **Con el pasar de los meses.

**Bella Swan**

_Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de rozarse._

Mi corazón latió desbocado, sentí como mi respiración se atoraba al ver tan bello rostro y… sólo eso. Él se separó rápidamente de mi, dandome una mirada de disculpa antes de marcharse de la cocina. Toqué mis labios y deseé ferviertemente que los suyos estuviera ahí, aunque estuviera mal. Sabía pe fectamente porque se había ido, no podía traicionar la ética del trabajo.

"_¡Que la ética se vaya a la mierda!" _canturreó consciencia frustrada y yo sonreí, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con ella.

**Semanas después…**

**Edward Masen**

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde que casi beso a Bella, a la hermosa chica que ahorita debería estar durmiendo en su habitación, como una princesa…

"_¡Deja de pensar en eso!" _regañó cerebro.

"_Vamos, es hermosa, no se puede dejar de pensar cosas verdaderas. Además, tú eres la mente, TÚ estas pensando en eso", _corazón se burló.

"_¡Es porque me mandas tus sentimientos de mierda y no puedo evitar pensar así…!", _mente negó.

Deje de pensar. De repente, Bella se plantó delante de mi con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo loco y sin sentido?—me preguntó.

—Ehhh, no lo sé.

— ¡Vamos!—apresuró.

—Bueno, esta bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Primero me tienes que llevar a la feria.

— ¿A la feria?—pregunté con tono burlon. Ella asintió—. ¿En Seattle hay ferias?

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—Hay una que se posa aquí siempre en vacaciones de verano—sonrió—. Iremos, te guste o no, Edward.

Me paré del sillón de mi cuarto y la acorralé contra la pared. Su respiración se atascó y yo sonreí.

— ¿En serio?—pregunté arrogante. Ella sonrió antes de tomarme por la zolapa de la camisa y acercarme peligrosamente a sus labios.

—En serio. —afirmó mientras me daba un beso en la nariz, después de eso salió del cuarto. Me quedé viendo como idiota la puerta hasta que después de unos minutos pude por fin volver a pensar. Hmm, se está comportando raro… ¿debería preocuparme?

Unos minutos después ya estaba bañado y cambiado, esperando a Bella en el hall. El señor Charles me había dicho que tuviera cuidado al salir, porque no sabía cuando nos podrían atacar. Unos minutos después Bella bajo las escaleras. Lucía unos Jeans morados y una blusa blanca. Se veía hermosa, más que eso, preciosa.

— ¿Podrías dejar de babear y llevarme a la feria?—preguntó burlona. Sentí como enrojecía –lo cual pasaba porcas veces – y como ella me sonreía—. Es broma, vamos.

Tomó mis manos y prácticamente me arrastró hacia el auto, sonreí confundido y le abrí la puerta.

—Así que… ¿cuántos llevas siendo escolta?—preguntó intento matar el tiempo, el viaje de Forks a Seattle duraba dos horas.

—En realidad, no mucho, le calculo como tres años.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo has trabajado con mi tío?

—Dos años y medio, si no me equivoco.

— ¿Y el otro medio año con quien trabajaste?

— Con un señor que vive en New York, cuidaba a su hija, pero ella era muy malcriada y un día simplemente hizo que me despidieran.

—Es una perra. —masculló y yo sonreí cuando se sonrojo por sus palabras. Amaba que se sonrojara. Se veía tan insoportablemente adorable… _"¿Otra ve_z?" mente preguntó. Lo ignore.

— Cuentame algo de ti. ¿Qué estudias?—pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía, no quería que ella supiera muchas cosas de mi…

—Psiquiatría, o, al menos, eso estudiaba. —su semblante cambio a tristeza y yo me sentí como un imbécil al hacerla sentir mal.

Una media hora después ya estabamos en la feria. Ella me había obligado a subirme al carrusel, a la montaña rusa y a la rueda de la fortuna.

— ¡Edward, Edward!—gritó como niña chiquita al ver un juego donde te ganabas un Oso Panda de regalo—. ¿Podrías ganarme uno?—preguntó con un puchero. Sonreí y pagué el juego, unos minutos después ella tenía un Oso Panda en sus manos que tenía una etiqueta que decía: _"Estoy en peligro de extinción, cuidame"._

Le iba a decir que era como una niña chiquita cuando un sonido me alertó. Era agudo, y fuerte, se podía escuchar a unos veinte metros lejos.

Era un disparo.

Dios, no…

**Bella Swan**

Había pasado la mejor tarde en semanas con Edward, él era tan cariñoso cuando no me estaba cuidando, cuando simplemente trataba de divertirse y no pensar que cualquier Psicopata se me podría lanzar encima. Aunque con la suerte que tengo…

El había jugado para ganarme un panda. Estaba sonriendome cuando un ruido nos lleno los oidos.

—Joder—le escuché murmurar, antes de que me tomase el brazo dirigieramos tras de los establos de caballos—. Lo siento, Bella. —se disculpó mirandome apenado. Yo asentí y me refugié en sus brazos cuando los disparos se volvieron a escuchar, pero esta vez más cerca.

—Ed-Edward…—mi voz estaba inpregnada en nervios. Él se dio cuenta y me estrechó aún más en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Bella.

Ahogué un grito en su pecho cuando los disparos estubieron a unos veinte metros…

—Tenemos que irnos, nos pueden ver aquí…

—Hablas como si nos estuvieran buscando a nosotros —dije temblorosa. El me miró con la disculpa pintada en su cara.

—Hay un 99% de probabilidades de que sea así.

Con mucho cuidado nos paramos y él me tomó. Abrigada en sus brazos empezamos a caminar al aparmiento que quedaba a unos 100 metros más…

—Bella—me miró—, si te digo que corras, corres, ¿entiendes?

—Pero…

— ¿entiendes?

—Sí.

Caminamos lentamente, él se sercioraba de que no hubiera nada y pasabamos, cuando estuvimos a unos metros del Volvo, los disparos se escucharon a unos metros. Dios, estaban del otro lado.

Entonces, como cuatro disparos fueron lanzandos al mismo tiempo, en direcciones opuestas.

—Estan ahí.—escuché a una voz rasposa decir.

Edward abrió la puerta del Volvo y la cerró de un sonoro golpe. Se metió al asiento delantero y me ordeno con voz fría:

—Agachate.

Yo, que me sentaba detrás, obedecí y baje mi cuerpo. Sentí como Edward acelaraba y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saliamos de la Feria. La maldita camioneta gris que traía esa gente nos seguía.

—Edward, están muy cerca…—hablé con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los estoy viendo por el retrovisor. El maldito si sabe que es hacer gestos vulgares…

De pronto, miles de disparos salieron y rompieron las ventanas traseras del Volvo, haciendo que unos cuantos cristales se enterraran en mi piel, grite y me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos, agachandome más si es podible.

— ¡Allí!—grité a Edward cuando vi un sendero—. Date la vuelta brusca y ellos pensaran que seguimos yendo hacia delante…

ÉL asintió y dio el giro que le había indicado, subiendo la velocidad al doscientos por hora… Cuando estuve totalmente segura que no nos perseguian le dije a Edward y el freno.

Suspiré aliviada, pero el sonido de Edward no fue de alivio, fue de dolor.

— ¿Edward…?

Me pasé al asiento de copiloto y lo vi. Allí, a la altura del hombro derecho, estaba un agujero sangrante. Me atragante.

A Edward le habían disparado.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_**N/A: **_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Meresco reviews? Jajaja.

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **La carta.

**Adelanto: **

"…_No me eh detenido a pensar lo que eh hecho estos meses, ni me importa. _

_Sólo se que te extraño, Edward. Te amo."_

_En cuanto leí el final de esa carta sentí como las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos._

_Edward tenía una compañera. Una novia._

Awww… ¿comentarios?

**°::..Naklie G..::°**

"_**Todo sueño empieza por el primer paso"**_


	10. La carta

MENTIRAS

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la trama es completamente _**Mía.**_

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **Ya saben, lamento haber tardado para este capí, pero es que tuve el exámen de matemáticas y me puse a estudiar como loca (sobre todo). Lo hice con mucho amor. Saludos y… ¡nos leemos allá abajo!

**Capítulo 10: **La carta.

**Isabella Swan**

_A Edward le habían disparado…_

Salí de mi estupor cuando escuché unos alaridos de dolor provenientes de mi compañero.

— ¿Edward….? ¿Qué hago?—pregunté desesperada al ver su expresión de dolor. Él miró que estaba nerviosa e intento lanzarme su clásica sonrisa torcida. Lastima que salió como una mueca.

—No es nada. Fue en el hombro derecho, si hubiera sido en el izquierdo hubiera sido realmente fatal. —sonrió. Le rodé los ojos y rápidamente tomé mi bolso. Saqué el celular y marqué al 911.

— 911, ¿cuál es su emergencia?—se escuchó por el teléfono.

—Señorita, necesito que me ayude, a mi compañero le dispararon. Necesitamos una ambulancia—hablé nerviosa.

—Necesitamos su dirección, señorita.—contestó.

Me volteé hacia Edward.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunté. Él me sonrió y señaló un aviso que decía "Desviación hacia Forks, 250 millas".

—Estamos en la desviación de Seattle hacia Forks. —contesté. Cuando colgaron me fijé en Edward—. ¿Te duele?

—Creo que eso es obvio, ¿no?—sonrió. Ladeé la cabeza hacia la ventana y dije:

—Quitate el cinturón.

— Oye, no es que moleste desnudarme frente a ti, pero creo que eso estaría mal justo ahora.

Le rodé los ojos.

—En efecto—mascullé—, la bala te tocó el hombro y te afectó el cerebro—el sonrió y se quitó el cinturón, para después pasarmelo. Lo agarré y se lo vende alrededor del brazo, deteniendo así la hemorragia—. Listo, así sangraras menos y no correrás el peligro de desmayarte.

Sonrió.

—Veo que sabes de esto. —comentó como si nada. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí fugazmente.

—Mi padre es médico, sabe sobre esto y me ha dicho muchas cosas que me podrían ayudar en un momento así. —dije. Él no volvió a preguntar nada más, parecía cansado, pero no podía dejar que se durmiera.

La ambulancia llegó veinte minutos después. Se llevaron a Edward y yo los seguí en el _Volvo_ hasta el hospital. Una vez que se llevaron a Edward, yo me quedé en la sala de urgencias y llamé a Fernando.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Fernando?—pregunté. Él me contesto que si y yo me apresuré a decirle que nos ecncontrabamos en el hospital. Una vez que supo que yo estaba bien me dijo que vendría llegó corrió a abrasarme y yo le devolví el abraso confundida.

— ¿Segura que estas bien, Isabella?—preguntó. Cuando le conteste que sí se vio un poco mejor. Pero después, sin embargo, pareció nervioso otra vez.

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunté mirandolo de soslayo. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Debería avisarle al señor Charles que estamos en el hospital, seguro se preocupará si salimos tarde de aquí.

Asentí en su dirección. Cuando Fernando llamó a mi tío este se vio nervioso y exigió hablar conmigo, por supuesto. Le conteste que estaba bien y me dijo que estaba en el hospital en unos minutos. Cuando llegó, al igual que Fernando, lo primero que hizo fue abrasarme. El doctor apareció un rato después diciendo que Edward estaba bien, que no había sido mucha la hemorragia, pero que tenía que estar en cama. Al día siguiente Fernando y yo —mi tío no porque tuvo que ir a una junta de trabajo urgente en Denver—llevamos a Edward a la casa. Los siguientes días me la pasé cuidando a Edward. John era mi escolta mientras él se recuperaba, pero realmente no salía de la casa, estaba siempre en la habitación de Edward cuidandolo o pláticando con él para que no se sintiera solo. Un día entre a su cuarto y estaba vacio, supuse que él se estaba bañando. Había una hoja abierta encima de la cama y no me resistí a leerla.

_23 de marzo de 2014. Forks, Washington._

_Edward:_

"_Se que realmente no merezco siquiera mandarte esto, pero no tengo que decirtelo, él murió hace unos días. Ayer le hablé a Alice, créeme cuando te digo que ella no estuvo muy afectada la verdad. Cariño, quiero que sepas que realmente me arrepiento por lo que hice, y lo peor es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta.__No me eh detenido a pensar lo que eh hecho estos meses, ni me importa. _

_Sólo se que te extraño, Edward. Te amo."_

_Elizabeth_

En cuanto leí el final de esa carta sentí como las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos.

Edward tenía una compañera. Una novia. Deje la carta donde estaba y me fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto. Ahí cerré la puerta y me eche en la cama con la cara entre las almoadas.

"_Pero que idiota soy" _pensé. Era cierto: en nigún momento en mi estadía aquí se me había ocurrido pensar que Edward pudiera tener pareja.

"_¡Elizabeth, que nombre tan más feo!" _pensó consciencia enojada. Le di la razón. Nunca me había sentido tan tarada; estoy yo, aquí, sintiendo como mi corazón se me sale del pecho cuando estoy cerca de Edward, aún sabiendo que quizás el no tenga las mismas reacciones.

"_Quizás. Hay una oportunidad, demuestrale que eres mejor que esas perras con las que se debe acostar"_ consciencia me dijo en tono optimista.

Quisiera, de veras, hacerle caso, pero ¿en serio tendría alguna oportunidad? Había descubierto que me gustaba Edward, que era algo más que un simple capricho mío. Lo sabía.

Pero en que te "guste" una persona a estar enamorada había mucha diferencia. Y, en realidad, prefería quedarme en la primera por ahora.

**Edward Masen**

Los siguientes días a mi recuperación fueron los mejores que pude tener desde que entré a la casa Swan, no por no trabajar, no, sino por el hecho de que Bella estaba conmigo casi todo el tiempo. Hoy fue diferente que ayer, me llegó una carta de mi mamá. Me había escrito que mi papá había muerto, era obvio, pero ni siquiera me molesté en tener dolor, él se había ganado su propia muerte. Después de haber estado en la ruina, ellos habían decidido hacer juegos sucios. "Lavado de dinero". Papá se metió en eso y lo mataron, realmente no se como una vez pensé en ser como él. Me fui a bañar después de que leí la carta que me habían mandado,quitarme el estrés era lo mejor que me podía pasar ahora.

Cuando llegué al cuarto no había nadie, que extraño. Estaba seguro de que Bella estaría preguntandome cosas aquí como todos los días. Ella se había metido a un curso por internet para aprender francés. Y, como yo sabía hablar esa legua, siempre me venía a preguntar la traducción. Al principio le había costado mucho, pero después, sin embargo, le gustó.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a buscarla al patio. Nada. Me encontre a John cerca del portón y le pregunté donde estaba.

—Creo que fue a su cuarto, subió las escaleras, pero no se si fue allí. —me contestó. Cuando llegué a su habitación toqué su puerta. Escuche un "pase" de Bella que tenía la voz… ¿rota? Entre en su habitación y me la encontré con la cabeza entre los almohadones.

—Te ahogaras ahí—le dije con tono divertido, sin embargo, no me contesto—. ¿Bella?

Me acerqué a ella y la obligué a que volteara —aunque dolio—. Me miró con sus pestañas húmedas.

—Hey, ¿por qué lloras?

Ella hizo un vago intento por sonreír, no funcionó.

—Me pegué con la esquina de la cama. —pequeña mentirosa.

— ¿Segura?—Ella asintió freneticamente—. Eres una mentirosa, dime qué te paso.

—Nada, Edward.

Le sonreí.

—No creo que quieras que le diga a Fernando que odias su comida, ¿verdad?

—Eso es una mentira. —dijo. Mi sonrisa se amplio aún más.

—Nunca dije que le fuera a decir la verdad. Ahora, si no me dices por qué lloras le diré eso a Fernando y heriré sus sentimientos, ¿quieres eso?—negó con la cabeza—. Bien, entonces, dime, ¿por qué llorabas?

—Te vas a burlar de mi. —contesto con tono seguro. Negué.

—Nunca sería capaz, te doy mi palabra.

No pareció muy convencida.

—Vamos, dime. —imploré dramáticamente. Ella suspiró.

—Bien—tomó una fuerte respiración—. Tú… ya sabes…

— ¿Qué es lo que se?.

Ella respiro. Y lo soltó. Y realmente nunca estuve preparado para lo que me preguntó.

— ¿Tienes novia?

_CONTINUARÁ…._

**N/A: **¡espero les allá gustado! Perdonen por demorar, DOS días, pero es que estaba en mis últimos exámenes y, ya saben, eso siempre te quita el tiempo xD Para que me perdonen les dejaré un adelanto.

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **Descubriendo sentimientos.

**Adelanto:**

**(EDWARD POV)**

— _¿Tiene eso algo de sentido?—me preguntó sonriendo. Le devoví el gesto._

—_Realmente, Bella, no se que esperar de ti. Sólo dime: Étudie?, le gars? No es TAN difícil._

—_Si lo és. —hizo un puchero. Le sonreí y dije:_

—_Superalo._

Awww… ¿comentarios?

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	11. Descubriendo sentimientos

MENTIRAS

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la trama es completamente _**Mía.**_

**Summary: **Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **_(Saludando con la mano freneticamente) _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Jajaja. Ojalá les guste este capí :) Las quiero y… ¡nos leemos allá abajo!

**Aclaración: **Elizabeth es la mamá de Edward, ya saben, "Elizabeth Masen".

**Capítulo 11: **Descubriendo sentimientos.

**Edward Masen**

"_¿Tienes novia?" _

La pregunta me había tomado desprevenido, que cuando capté el significado solté una fuerte carcajada. Sentí un golpe en mi pecho y volteé a ver a Bella, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas otra vez y me miraba triste. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y ella recosto su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Hey—dije, intentando reanimarla—, no llores—ella me intento sonreír—. Y ¡por supuesto que no tengo novia!—conteste sonriendo un poco—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella se reuborizo.

—Hmm, bueno, yo…

—¿Sí…?—apresuré. Ella negó—. Vamos, no es como si fuera lo peor que te hayan preguntado—volvió a negar—. Bien.

Me paré de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. Sabía que estaba haciendo un berrinche, pero no pude evitarlo. Oí como Bella suspiraba y decía:

—Oh, vamos, no te puedes enojar por ello.

Se paró de la cama y tomó mi brazo, volteé a verla y vi que me miraba severamente, sin poder evitarlo le sonreí, haciendo que ella me devolviera el gesto.

—Sí, puedo—conteste—. Y estaré así todo el tiempo que quiera—lo pensé—. A menos que, ya sabes, me digas por qué preguntaste aquello.

Ella me miró mal.

—Chantajista. —masculló.

Sonreí ampliamente. Ella bufó.

—De todos modos—continuó—, no pienso decirte nada—le di mi mejor expresión de perrito mojado. Ella suspiró—. Temo que si te lo digo te enojes conmigo.

Negué energeticamente.

—Juro que no me enojaré, aunque no sé por qué lo haría. —aseguré.

—Realmente, Edward, no sabes de qué estás hablando. —dijo, su voz era firme, aunque su cara dudosa.

—Sólo lo sabre cuando me lo digas. —conteste. Su expresión se volvió irritada y, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Salió de la habitación.

La vi bajar las escaleras y como habría la puerta y salía l patio. La seguí y vi que estaba recostada en el arbol donde siempre se ponía en las tardes. Sonreí y regresé a mi habitación, tomé los libros de francés, las libretas, y regresé con ella.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó cuando me senté a su lado, dejé los libros en su regazo y sonreí inocentemente.

— ¿Qué no ves?—pregunté sonriendo. Ella me miró confundida—. Lección dos: el saludo de una maestra. Página 15. —señalé. Ella asintió y encontró la página. Leyó e intento pronunciar, pero falló estrepitosamente. Solté una carcajada.

— ¿Tiene eso algo de sentido?—me preguntó sonriendo. Le devoví el gesto.

—Realmente, Bella, no se que esperar de ti. Sólo dime: Étudie?, le gars? No es TAN difícil.

—Si lo és. —hizo un puchero. Le sonreí y dije:

—Superalo.

Ella me miró mal. Después bufo. Estuvimos un rato sentados frente a al árbol, hasta que dijo que "era mal para mi salud estar tanto tiempo sin reposar", palabras de ella, que obviamente había usado para persuadirme. Ya una vez me había dicho que "nunca le irá bien con otros idiomas". Decía que los demás países se quebraban la cabeza en su forma de hablar, en el francés no entendía el significado, en el portugues ni hablar y decía que el español era lo contrario al inglés y simplemente no se le daba ello.

— ¿En qué momento visitaré América del Sur o Central?—esa había sido su patetica excusa. Aunque, realmente, estaba seguro de que el señor Charles estaría contento de llevarla a China si eso hacía feliz a su hija.

— ¿Edward?—la suave voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estabamos en su habitación, jugando _Mario Bros _por internet. Me estaba mirando confundida, por supuesto, no todos los días dejo que Mario con su coche se caiga por un acantilado_[1]._

— ¿Si, Bella?—le pregunté mirandola, una suave, y hermosamente adorable, sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Sólo me preguntaba por qué me dejaste ganar, ya sabes, siempre estas de arrogante diciendo que Mario sería un perdedor sin ti. —me dice, mirandome divertida. Le sonreí y tomé su mano para decirle con voz egocéntrica:

—Cariño, ni Mario ni tú podrían vivir sin mi.

Ella me da un suave golpe en el hombro y estira la mano hacia el tocador para tomar una _Acarameladas Pop [2]. _Hice un gesto de asco y ella sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te pueden gustar esas cosas?—dije sonriendo—. Son demasiado… dulces.

—Oh, mi amor—se burló—, no sabía que eras demasiado… ya sabes, al estilo gay.

Bufé cruzandome de brazos y ella sonrió.

— ¿Insinuas algo?—dije sonriendo. Ella se encogio de hombros, fingiendo desinteres.

—No lo sé. —sonrió.

Después de eso pasamos la tarde viendo películas, ella había elegido _"Votos de amor" [3]—_la cual tuve que ver muy a mi pesar— y yo había elegido _"La era del hielo 4". _

—Que niño eres. —se había burlado cuando vió mi elección—. ¿Y así te atreves a decirme que yo soy una "babeadora de romanticismo"?

Le sonreí.

—Yo nunca dije eso. —argumente.

—Pero lo pensaste. —dijo. No me molesté en contradecirla y mejor puse la película, cuando llegó la escena en la que la chica dijo que no conocía al que era su novio Bella estaba llorando y diciendo cosas como: _"¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¡Ellos se aman! _Y, ¿para qué negarlo?, a mi también me dio tristeza ver la cara del pobre hombre.

Después de un rato comenzamos a ver la película que YO había elegido, y que había hecho que Bella dejara de hipar y comenzara a sonreír.

— ¿Ves?—pregunté sonriendo—. ¿Qué caso tiene ver una película que te hará llorar cuando puedes ver una que te puede hacer sonreír?—Ella me miró mal y después negó con la cabeza, viendose divertida.

—Edward, Edward—se burló sonriendo—, como se nota que no sabes que es el amor. —sonrió.

— Daah—hice un gesto mostrando que era obvio, ella rió a carcajadas—. Sólo dime, ¿ti conoces el amor?—ahora me encontraba un poco temeroso, en mi tiempo de escolta, cuando ella no sabía que la cuidaba, se le veía sola, ¿pero y sí…?¨¿Y si ella quería a alguien?

"_No te tendría que importar" _mente me dijo.

"_Si que tendría" _corazón dijo. Me estaba empezando a caer bien, así que mandaré a consciencia al basurero por ahora.

—No realmente—sonrió—. Pero quizás…

No pudo continuar porque unos golpes con los nudillos en la puerta la interrumpieron.

—Señorita—dijo John—, Fernando dijo que la comida esta lista.

Bella se paró de la cama y se fue hacia la puerta antes de decir:

—Nos vemos al rato, Edward.

Salió del cuarto y yo me quedé mirandola embobado.

—Edward. —John me llamó. Le miré.

— ¿Si, John?

Mi amigo sonrió burlón.

—Cierra la boca, te pueden entrar moscas.

Y con eso salió del cuarto. Dejándome momentaneamente avergonzado. Y con una cara de poker que estaba seguro nadie podría ser capaz de volver a poner, porque, simplemente, era imposible.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**[1]**_No me pude explicar bien ahí, pero no ellos no estaban jugando _Mario Bros, _sino _Mario Kart_, sólo que no me pude explicar bien.

_**[2] = **_Es una marca de palomitas que tienen demasiado caramelo encima, realmente no son mis favoritas, creo que de ahí viene el comentario de Edward.

_**[3] = **_"Votos de amor" es una película, no recuerdo de que año, que narra un hecho real de una pareja quesufre un accidente donde la chica queda sin memoria, y él se tiene que esforzar por hacer que ella lo vuelva a amar. Os recomiendo, es una historia dulce, con drama, pero más que todo con romance.

**N/A: **Este capítulo me contó montones hacerlo, pero por fin lo logre. Chicas, chicas, no habrá adelanto hoy, porque el sólo título del siguiente capítulo hará que se mueran de curiosidad.

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **Nuestro primer y último beso.

_Awww…. ¿comentarios?_

_**°::..Naklie G..::°**_


	12. Nuestro primer y último beso

**Mentiras**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer**_ y la trama es completamente _**Mía.**_

**Summary**: Lucia es una chica normal que vive en Oregón. Un día un chico de hermosos ojos Verdes la jala a la fuerza a una hermosa mansión. Ella no lo sabe, pero su padre biologico es quien manda a por ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo descubra? TH. Romance/Drama/Family. EdwardxBella.

**N/A: **¡Perdonenme por tardar TANTO! Lo que pasa es que estos días estuve súper híper enferma y eso no es lindo xD. No las entretengo más, las quiero y… ¡Nos leemos allá abajo!

**Capítulo 12: **Nuestro primer y último beso.

**Bella Swan**

Bajé las escaleras sólo para encontrarme con un Fernando poniendo la mesa. Parecía un poco… ¿alterado? Seguramente era eso…. ¿o era un perfeccionista de esos que piensan que todo debe estar perfecto? Reí ante ese pensamiento, causando la atención del señor de ojos cafés. Me sonrió mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

— ¿Y mi tío, Fernando?—le pregunté. Él me sonrió y me dijo que estaba en el despacho. Cuando Fernando sirvió mi Tío Charles se hizo presente en la cena. Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que él pareció recordar algo y me sonrió.

—Isabella—dijo—, mañana vendran Carlisle y Esme Cullen, unos amigos míos, vendran con su hijo: Noah Cullen. Cenarán con nosotros por lo que te pido por favor que seas amable. Esme es muy dulce.

— ¿Los conoces desde hace tiempo?—pregunté curiosa. Él me asintió.

—Desde que Rosel murió…

— ¿Quién es Rosel?—pregunté. Mi Tío me miró dudoso, sin embargo, después suspiró sonoramente mientras mascullaba algo como: _"Ganaré el premio a la boca larga…" _o algo así, no le entendí muy bien.

—Ella era mi esposa. —dijo.

Me sentí mal de que le hubiera sonsacado eso por lo que dije:

—Lo siento, Tío, no quería….

—No te preocupes, Isabella.

Me encargué de no volver a preguntar sobre ello, mi tío pareció dolido cuando dijo eso y lo que menos quería era causarle dolor. Subí a mi cuarto un rato después, hoy, ya pasada una semana, era otra vez el día libre de Edward.

Esta vez había salido a Seattle para comprar unos libros que necesitaba, me había preguntado si quería ir, pero yo me había negado rotundamente, no quería pasar el mismo susto que la última vez. A eso de las 7:00 P.M. de la noche escuché el _Mercedes Bens _color negro entrar. Edward había remplazado el _Volvo —_"Con todo el dolor de su corazón" me había dicho— y había comenzado a usar el auto negro que NADIE usaba y que estaba como adorno de navidad en la cochera.

No saludé a Edward porque me quedé en mi cuarto hasta dormirme. Me puse mi pijama de _Mickey Mouse —_sí, lo sé, era una niña— que consistía en unos shorts blancos con rayas rojas y un Mickey en la pierna izquierda y una blusa de tirantes blancas con un Mickey en el centro. Busqué en la tele y encontré en_ Golden_ la película _Constantine._

—_Sí, lo sé, la primera vez siempre vomitas. —_le dijo él a ella mientras la chica vomitaba en el suelo y decía cosas como: _"¿Eso es azufre…?" _y se volvía a hechar a vomitar.

Después de un rato apagué la tele y me dispuse a dormir, pero, como siempre, la puerta era tocada por unos nudillos en el peor momento. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta encontrandome con Fernando, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Niña Isabella—dijo mientras me entregaba una lampara—, se pronostica que hoy abrá tormenta y como aquí casi no hay cableado y tenemos una fuente de luz propía y esta allá afuera hay muchas probabilidades de que no haíga luz.

Sentí que un escalofrío me recorría la espina dorsal, odiaba las tormentas, con toda mi alma. Recordaba perfectamente por qué…

**FlashBack**

—_Vamos, Bella—decía Rosalie—, será divertido. ¿No quieres ir a una aventura a un mundo magico en el que todos desean ir?_

—_Rose—corté a mi amiga, la chica de diecisiete años me miró—, no iremos a ningun lugar magico ni que nada, simplemente te quieres fajar__[1] __a Emmett en el bosque, y créeme, no me gustan los tríos._

_Mi amiga me miró con los ojos hechos platos.Y me miró con… ¿compasión?_

— _¡¿Qué no te gustan los tíos?!—malentendió. Suspiré—. No te preocupes, Bella, aunque seamos menores de edad te llevare a un Strippers, esos SI que son tíos, vas a ver que nunca querras ver a una vieja y…_

— _¡Dije tríos no tíos!_

_Rosalie suspiró y me miró con alivio._

—_Ahhh, ya, lo tengo—dijo, después me miró horrorizada—. ¡Nunca te dejaría participar, Bella, de todos modos!—sonrió—. Emmett esta jodidamente comible, pero, realmente, es muy celoso, exceptuando la vez que cumplí una de sus fantasias, recuerdo que tuve que contratar a una puta para ello…_

— _¡Rose, estas siendo muy grafica!—golpeé a mi amiga cuando ella se rió._

—_Vamos, Bella—sonrió—. Emmett no va a ir, de todos modos, tiene una prueba para el equipo de baloncesto y "es su sueño y no puede faltar", palabras de , tía, ¡que no te pasará nada, hombre!—exclamó. Estaba reticente, pero de alguna manera ella siempre se las arregla para que yo la acompañé en cualquiera de sus locas aventuras._

—_Bien. —acepté de mala, mi amiga sonrió. _

—_Rápido, vamos a necesitar sacos de dormir, cámara con Flash para guardar recuerdos, botellas de agua, viveres…_

— _¡Para, para! Estas hablando como si fueramos de acampada y dejame decirte que eso ni de coña que lo lograrás, YO especifiqué que SOLO sería una caminata, y que te quede claro que lo hago sólo porque tu novio te dejó frustrada._

_Mi amiga me golpeó el hombro juguetonamente. Después suspiró y salió de su casa por sus propios pies._

_La seguí y nos internamos en el bosque: era algo bonito de Oregón, los árboles tenían colores cafés y verdes que hacía que se viera genial. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no duró mucho ya que ROSE se equivocó de sendero y ahora estabamos perdidas. Genial. Simplemente genial._

—_Bella—mi amiga me llamó. La miré—, no te alarmes , pero creo que me perdí._

—_No me digas Einstein—exclamé con sarcasmo—, me di cuenta cuando te empezaste a morder las uñas y trataste de distraerme._

_Ella me miró indignada._

— _¡¿Estuve fingiendo como tonta todo este tiempo y tú ya sabías?!_

_Le sonreí._

—_Te lo merecías._

_Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el ruido de un relampago sonó por todo el bosque. Miré a Rose asustada. Este día no podía ir peor._

**Fin del FlashBack**

Estuve en cama como por dos semanas con fiebre alta y tos, al igual que Rose.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Fernando.

Me dio la lampara y se fue por el pasillo. Pero, desafortunandamente, cuando estaba cobijada en mi cama, un relampago sonó y yo ahogué mi grito contra ello. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: esta noche sería de perros.

No pude dormir hasta mas o menos las cuatro de la mañana, y eso cuando la lluvia paró un poco. Fernando tuvo razón al decir que la luz se iría, porque eso pasó apróximadamente a la una treinta. Cuando desperté —a las diez y media— fui directo al baño y me fijé en mi aspecto. Ugh. Lucía horrible.

Mis ojos tenía unas horribles ojeras debajo de ellos, mi cabello parecía un nido de pajaros, el poco rimel que me había puesto ayer se me había corrido horrible. Iugh. Rápidamente intente peinarme y lavarme la cara para parecer descente. Cuando vi que no funcionaba decidí meterme al baño, eso sería relajante.

Dure media hora en el Jacuzzi y después me di cuenta de que mi aspecto ya no era tan malo.

Me puse unos jeans blancos, un top azul cielo y unas balerinas del mismo color que mis Jeans.

Para el peinado simplemente decidí alaciarme el cabello y poner un broche azul en él. Me puse rimel invisible y un poco de labial. Yo siempre había sido desorganizada y, por lo general, siempre que estaba en mi casa no me arreglaba, pero ahora había gente que me podría ver en las mañanas y obviamente no quería parecer un desastre.

Me encontré con Edward en el hall hablando con Fernando.

—Sí, ayer escuché unos ruidos extraños…—decía Fernando.

—Parecía como ratas o algo así…—Edward tenía un tono serio, pero cuando me vio me dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Maldito, de seguro sabía que era yo.

— ¡Bella!—me saludó como si nada. Fernando se fue hacia la cocina y yo le dije:

— ¡Eres un tarado!

— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu ofensa?—dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Sabías que era yo!—grité escolerizada.

— ¿Eras tú?—sonrió—. Que raro, yo escuche como el chillido de una rato o algo así…—se burló. De unos días para acá se burlaba de mi, pero siempre terminaba rogandome disculpas.

Levanté la mano dispuesta a darle un puñetazo, pero él la tomó e hizo que chocara contra su pecho. Y, entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

Sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Tarde un segundo en reaccionar. Pero no de la mala forma, no, le devolví el beso, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Subí mis manos hacia su cabello y lo jalé hacia mi, causando que él soltara un gemido. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura y me aplastó más cerca de él. Entonces, el ruido de un auto estacionandose hizo que nos separaramos confundidos.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Simplemente, se fue.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **WOA. Este me costó hacerlo pero lo logré xD En el siguiente apareceran Carlisle y Esme—en este fic ellos son amigos de Charlie y NADA de Edward—. Ya veran que pasará. No habrá adelanto porque aun no lo eh escrito, pero si se como se llama.

**IMPORTANTE: **Tengo una pregunta y a la primera que me la conteste por Reviews o PM mandare un adelanto de media hoja de word del cap 13: **¿Si un licantropo se tinta el pelo, cuando entra en fase, de que color tiene el pelaje?**

**Recomendaciones: **Acabo de leer una traducción que hizo **Mariale Sparkies **y se llama **Rehenes **me encanto! Les invito a leerlo :)

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **Alejándonos.


	13. Alejándonos

**Mentiras**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la _**Señorita Meyer **_y la trama es completamente **Mía.**

**N/A: ¡**HOLA**!** ¿Recuerdan la pregunta del capítulo anterior? Bueno, para quienes no la leyeron aquí les va:

**¿Si un licantropo se tinta el pelo, cuando entra en fase, de que color tiene el pelaje? **Respuesta: El color del pelaje NO cambia porque "el color viene del alma". Como dijo Quil burlandose de Sam: "Corazón negro, pelaje negro".

**Ganadora: **Namy33 ¡Felicidades!

**Capítulo 13: **Alejándonos.

_Simplemente, se fue._

_Se fue._

Me quedé ahí. Parada en el hall. Con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con mi respiración saliendo en fuertes jadeos y mis ojos abiertos como platos. Me había besado. _Él _me había besado. La puerta de la casa se abrió, pero aún así no me volteé para saber quién era. Estaba demasiado conmocionada. _Edward _me había besado.

— ¿Niña Isabella?—la confundida voz de Fernando me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, me volteé a verlo y vi que su ceño estaba fruncido por la preocupación al igual que sus labios. Le lancé una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y vi como mi Tío entraba a la casa, mientras me sonreía también.

—Los Cullen llegan mañana—explicó—, se quedarán aquí unos días. —sonrió.

— ¿Quién dijiste iba a venir?—pregunté confundida. Estaba tan ida en mis pensamientos, que apenas pude escuchar lo que decía:

—Son unos buenos amigos que conocí en Wisconsin, en una convención de médicos, Carlisle estaba ahí y rápidamente descubrimos que nos llevabamos bien. Un mes después me tope otra vez con él y esta vez me presentó a Esme, su esposa, y Noah, su hijo que en ese tiempo tenía 13 años, ahora tiene 17, creo.

—Ahh, bien. ¿Llegan temprano?—pregunté con curiosidad, si era así debía estar presentable, al menos.

Mi Tío asintió.

—Carliles dijo que estarían en el aeropuerto como a las diez treinta yo iré a recogerlos, desayunarán aquí con nosotros.

Asentí.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Esto no podía estar pasando. Edward me había estado ignorando prácticamente todo el día. No exagero. Cuando le pregunté si quería ver una película conmigo —con las intenciones de aliviar la tensión que se había hecho por lo del beso — él simplemente me dijo: _"Lo siento, señorita Isabella, pero ese no es mi trabajo". _O cuando le preguntaba cualquier cosa él simplemente me contestaba con escuetos "Sí, señorita", "No lo sé, señorita". Debería castrarlo. Porque…. ¡él me ignoraba, me ignoraba y mucho! Eso me molestaba en demasía. Me sentía… rara sin Edward burlandose a mi alrededor. Era una sensación extraña, como una oprensión en el pecho.

"_El amor duele"_

Las palabras de mi abuela Marie hicieron eco en mi cabeza. No, yo no estaba enamorada de Edward, estaba triste por el simple hecho de haber perdido un amigo…. ¿o no?

…

…

…

Los Cullen llegaron el día siguiente. Todavía no estaba de humor, pero aún así los resiví. Y me quedé con la bocaza que tengo abierta. La mujer era hermosa, más que hermosa, parecía un ángel. Su cabello era color era color caramelo, su piel era blanca como el marfil—incluso más que la mía—, y tenía unos profundos orbes grises que gritaban que era buena. Siempre había sido buena para leer los ojos—Ya saben, "son unas ventanas al alma"— y por eso no dude en sonríerle genuinamente.

—Soy Esme Cullen, tu debes ser la sobrina de Charles, ¿no? Me alegro de conocerte. —sonrió.

—Gracias, lo mismo digo. —conteste.

Unos segundos después un hombre al lado de mi Tío entró a la casa.Y creo que esta vez si abrí demasiado la boca. Él era, simplemente, hermoso—más que Esme, pero menos que Edward, maldición, estoy pensando en él otra vez—. Su cabello era rubio y su piel era tan blanca como la de Esme, aunque sus ojos eran muy diferentes. Sus orbes mostraban felicidad—más que sus otros sentimientos que se reflejaban en menor medida: curiosidad, entendimiento, valentia, y un poco de… ¿tristeza?— infinita, se podía decir que prácticamente brillaban.

— Debes ser Isabella—sonrió—, Charles me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy Carlisle Cullen. —se presentó tendiendome su mano. Le sonrié y la tomé.

Un momento después, alguien más entró por la puerta.

El chico se me acercó. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de un brillante azul. Sin embargo, su expresipon era arrogante. No parecía muy educado, pero, aún así, le tendí mi mano, que él acepto gustoso.

—Buenas tardes—saludó—. Tú debes ser Isabella, ¿no? Yo soy Noah Cullen. —se presentó, su voz tenía un toque de prepotencía.

—Dime Bella. —le dije. Él sonrió y me dio un abrazo. Escuché un gruñido casi imperceptible, pero supe de quien era. Edward. No me molesté en hacerle caso, si él podía pasarme completamente de largo, ¿por qué yo no?

_Así, ya, _conciencia me regañó, _¿qué no recuerdas que estas que babeas por él? No, estás ENAMORADA, dejemoslo así._

Me solté del agarré del chico, incómoda y noté como fruncía el ceño. Su expreción no era linda, por lo que me dirgí a Esme, quien tenía una mirada maternal y buena.

— Hola. —saludé.

Ellos sonríeron — Esme y Carlisle con amabilidad; Noah con un toque de arrogancia, este chico esta empezando a caerme mal —. Mi Tío Charles decidió que era el momento de hablar.

—Isabella, Los Cullen se quedaran por aquí unos días—sonrió—. Carlisle quiere que los conozcas.

El hombre rubio sonrió.

—No quiero sonar creido—dijo—, pero estoy seguro de que ha Charles nunca le molestaría que este aquí.

Mi Tío Sonrió.

—Nunca serías un incordio Carlisle, lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

Fernando entró a la sala en ese momento.

—Señor, la mesa está lista. —avisó.

Mi Tío asintió.

—Iremos enseguida, Fernando—se volteó hacia Edward—. Edward, ¿podrías llevar las maletas de los Cullen al cuarto de invitados?

El susodicho asintió y se llevó las maletas, no pude evitar mirar como se iba hacia arriba. Suspiré, sin tan solo me hablara….

No pasé por alto la mirada de Esme cuando caminamos hacia el comedor.

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados—para mi mala suerta me tocó junto a Noah— mi Tío Charles se enfrascó en una conversación con Carlisle y su hijo, y Esme me preguntó unas cuantas cosas.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?

—Veinte, cumplo 21 en septiembre. —sonreí.

— ¿Y qué estudiabas antes de venirte a vivir acá?—preguntó interesada. Me encogí de hombros.

—Psicología, y trabaja en un restaurant llamado _"Joe's Donuts"._

Esme soltó un grito ahogado.

— ¿Trabajabas?—parecía demasiado sorprendida. _Demasiado._

Asentí.

—Era para compensar mi tiempo libre, si es que tuve alguna vez, y para ganar dinero, no quería depender de mis padres, siempre soñé con ser "Independiente" y mantenerme yo sola, ya sabes.

Esme asintió.

—Ya veo—sus ojos grises me miraron—. Entonces, ¿ese muchacho que estaba ahí es tu guardaespaldas?

Asentí.

—Se llama Edward.

— ¿Y te gusta?

El trozo de salmón que estaba comiendo en ese momento se me atoró ante su pregunta. Demonios. Tomé un poco de jugo de naranja y conteste su pregunta nerviosamente:

—No, claro que no.

Esme sonrió.

—Te dire algo: si en realidad te gusta, no lo dejes, lucha por ello, créeme. Declarate y si no te acepta siguelo asiendo porque, muy en el fondo, a él también le gustas, lo vi.

Y no me volvió a hablar.

¿Declararmele? ¿A Edward?

¡Diablos, no!

"_Muy en el fondo, a él también le gustas"_

"_Si no se arriesga, no se gana"_

¿Lo haría?

Sí, lo haría.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **Perdónme por tardar tanto, pero es que sufría crizis de adolescente xD Ojalá y les allá gustado este cap **c:**

**Nombré del próximo capítulo: **Cuanto más cerca mejor.

_¡Nos leemos!_

**°::..Naklie G..::°**


	14. Entre más cerca mejor

**Mentiras**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la trama es completamente _**Mía.**_

**N/A: **_¡Bum, Bum, Bum! _Hola, lindas, les dejo este capí por una ocación especial: ¡Hoy, 24 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, si de Naklie González!

**¡Fuegos artificiales para todos!**

**Capítulo 14: **Cuanto más cerca mejor

Lloriqueé mientras tomaba una almohada de la cama y lanzaba a la ventana de vidrio que parecía decirme _"eres un idiota". _Mi sentido común se había ido completamente por la borda, eso era verdad. Mi triste final no iba a ser como el de las películas de acción, no, iba a ser el más patetico de todos: me moriría de vergüenza. Sí, señores y señoras, esa es la vida de Lucia Heard o Isabella Swan, como quieras. No sabía cómo demonios Esme me había logrado convencer de hacer semejante tonteria. Definitamente perdí una de mis muy pocas funciones: mi cerebro.

_Aquí estoy_, me contestó en tono irritado consciencia.

_¿A sí? ¿y dónde demonios estabas cuando Edward me beso y lo eche a perder?_, regañé.

_Simplemente me perdí en el calor del momento_.

_Pues te perdiste demasiado, porque cada vez que lo veo otra vez sólo piensas: "Sí, Baby, besame otra vez". En ves de ayudarmes estas contribuyendo para mandarme a un hospital psiquiatrico._

'_Con tus labios sabor a miel….' _cantó consciencia.

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Me estás ignorando?_

'_Y esa sonrisa tuya que me da tu sabeeeer….'_

Mierda, que gallo más feo. _Hablaremos cuando dejes tu faseta de cantante porno_, dije. Suspiré mientras veía como Esme sacaba su cabeza del gran armario y me sonreía. Me tendió un vestido color azul sin mangas y que llegaba hasta la rodilla, y unos zapatillas negras como de siete centímetros. Abrí los ojos como platos.

—No, Esme, créeme cuando te digo que estoy en potencial peligro de matarme con esos zapatos. —mascullé airada. La mujer de ojos grises sonrió picaramente.

—Entonces tu chico te salvara. —dijo, mientras me dejaba el vestido en la cama y hacía que me parara del sillón para entrar en la ducha—. Vamos, vamos, ¡no hay tiempo! Tengo que arreglar todo, nadie puede darse cuenta y mantener a cinco hombres _(N/A: entiendase: Carlisle, Noah, Charles, Fernando y John) _ocupados no es nada, pero nada, fácil.

— ¿Realmente cree que funcionará? Digo, es que, por si no se ha dado cuenta, ¡yo soy su trabajo! Edward nunca me hará caso. —lloriqueé mientras entraba a la bañera. Esme me pasó el jabón con olor a rosas y me miró reprobatoriamente—. Además, soy dos años menor que él.

— Para el amor no hay edad, mirame a mi. Carlisle es tres años mayor que yo, y nunca me vio menos por eso.

— ¡Pero aún así! Él no me querrá por que soy su trabajo y esta completamente mal lo que yo eh hecho….

_Enamorarme de mi custodio_, terminé en mi mente.

—Mira, te voy a contar un historia, ¿si?—Esme me dijo, mientras se sentaba en la taza del baño y me pasaba todos los utensilios de belleza que ella había considerado _necesarios _para esta _misión_. Me contuve de decir que no era una niña pequeña a la que le gustaban las historias y la deje proseguir: —Ella estaba enamorada de él, al igual que él de ella. Pero los separa una inmensidad de cosas: principalmente, la clase social. Al principio, se llevaban muy, pero muy, mal. Incluso una vez ella le dijo _"gilipollas neandertal"_. Ellos trabajaban juntos, no de la forma en que tú crees, no: él era su asistente y ella era su jefa. Se llevában muy mal, pero en el fondo se amaban, lo aceptaban, pero las clases sociales y e trabajo no les permitían estar juntos.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué puede hacer él para estar con ella si todo lo que pueden hacer es ir contra corriente?

Esme asintió.

—Eso mismo, querida—dijo. Con el ceño fruncido continuó: —Desafortunadamente, los dos estaban llenos de inseguridad. Un día, sin preverlo, él la besó. Lo dos se encontraban terriblemente confundidos, entonces, cuando la chica iba a decláresele, él se fue de su trabajo y nunca más pareció—solté un jadeo—. No siempre hay finales felices; porque sólo tú puedes lograr hacer el camino para ser feliz.

— ¿Estás diciendo que si no hago esto ahora tal vez nunca tenga la oportunidad?

—El futuro esta escrito por ti. Sólo dime algo, Bella: ¿te atreverías a arriesgarte por ser feliz?

_¿Lo haría?_

Recordé perfectamente la clase de vida que eh tenido hasta el día en el que "el extraño chico de ojos verdes" se posó en el umbral de mi casa. Todas y cada una de mis historias; las divertidas, las tristez, las peligrosas eh incluso las aventureras. Pero nunca, nunca, había tenido una historia de amor. Ni siquiera con Connor — mi antiguo ex-novio de la universidad —. Me cuestioné sobre si había sido feliz o simplemente había sido un espejo para tratar de tapar mi verdaderos sentimientos.

Recorde, más que nada, la conversación que tuve con mi abuela Marie dos años atrás, antes de que ella muriera…

**°:::…FlashBack…:::°**

_(Aquí Bella tiene 18 años)_

_Phoenix, Arizona, mayo de 2012_

_Ese día salí temprano del instituto, y decidí pasarme por la casa de mi abuela, hacía una semana que no la veía y ya la extrañanaba. Me resivió como siempre: con una sonrisa y con una "Que bueno que vienes, mi niña, te eh extrañado"._

_Pasé justo por donde estaba la foto de mi abuelo: Alfred._

—_Ojalá él estuviera aquí._

—_Ya sabes, no está cuidando desde el cielo. —dije. Cuando nos sentamos a comer ella no dudo en preguntarme sobre cómo estaba._

—_Va muy bien, abuela, mis notas han mejorado este semestre. Aunque la casa parece estar un poco tensa, mi papá y mamá están cada vez más nervioso como si esperaran algo. Renée sólo dice: "Tonterias, Bella" y me manda a dormir aún cuando es temprano._

_El semblante de mi abuela se volvió un poco sombrio._

—_Deben ser las normales peleas maritales, querida—comentó como quién no quiere la cosa—. Ahora cuentame de tu noviesillo ese…_

— _¿Connor? Ha, si, con él va todo bien._

—_No lo parece. Más bien, no pareces enamorada, mi niña._

_Me heché a reír._

—_Abue, nadie se enamora a esta edad—me burlé—. Bueno, en la mayoria de los casos. —corregí cuando vi su mirada severa._

—_Niña, algún día te enamorarás. Ya veras._

— _¿Y qué se siente?—mi abuela me miró confundida—. Ya sabes, ¿cómo se siente… enamorarse?_

—_El corazón te palpita raudo cuando tienes a esa persona frente a ti; no lo dudas ni un instante. Tu respiración se vuelve pesada y sientes como si tus huesos se volvieran esponjosos—sonreí. Su explicasión era buena—. Alto ahí, se que estas pensando que todo es color de rosa, pero no. Para poder tener un amor verdadero hay que luchar y sufrir._

— _¿Y si hay que poner todo en juego?—pregunté._

—_Si no se arriesga, no se gana._

**°:::…Fin del FlashBack…:::°**

Esa frase en mi abuela era muy común. Ella era demasiado sabia y yo lo sabía de más. Edward era mi amor, de eso estaba segura. Técnicamente, había cumplido con las expectativas de mi abuela en cuanto a cómo sabes cuando estabas enamorada, había soñado, mi corazón se había acelerado y estaba sufriendo, mucho. Creo que no me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él desde un principio. Desde mis pensamientos:

"_Queridisimo amigo Edward"_

"_Él era un Adonis"_

"_El hermoso, pero irritante, chico de ojos verdes"_

"_Él era tan cariñoso cuando no me estaba cuidando"_

"_Lo especial no era su belleza, sino la sonrisa especial que lo caracteriza. Su sonrisa. Mi sonrisa."_

Había proclamado que su sonrisa me pertenecía. Creo que eso era suficiente.

Entonces, por primera vez en mi vida, conteste algo que estaba segura no habría hecho antes de enamorarme:

—Sí, Esme, me arriesgaré.

…

…

…

Decir que estaba que temblaba de nervios era poco, estaba mil veces más nerviosa que una mala actriz en la entrega de premios Oscar. Estaba bajo el árbol de siempre, con mi vestido y, gracias a Dios, unas zapatillas de sólo cinco centímetros de alto. Respiré ondamente antes de pararme y comenzar a caminar al cuarto de Edward.

_Es ahora o nunca_, me dije. Toqué la puerta de su cuarto y él me abrió, mirándose confundido, hasta que me miró y cambió su expresión por una seria y fría. _Él sólo está actuando, Bella, en realidad te quiere,_ me dije a mi misma.

— ¿Vas a salir?—preguntó sin mirarme. Todavía tenía bien puesto su esmoquin.

—Cenaré con mi Tío y los Cullen—mentí rápidamente—. Pero antes quería hablar contigo.

—Habla.

Tomé una profunda respiración.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así, Edward?—con mi mano lo volteé causando que voltaera y nuestras caras se quedaran a centímetros. Su ojos reflejaban dolor y tristeza—. ¿Qué te pasa? Sólo dimelo.

—No puedo, Bella.

— ¡Ah! Por fin te dignas a dejar de llamarme _"Señorita Swan"_—bufé, me estaba cabreando y eso no era bueno—. Edward, mirame a los ojos—dije cuando se volteó a ver la cama—. ¿Qué es lo que ves en ellos?

—Ehh…

Tomé una respiración. Y lo besé. Lo que no me esperé fue lo que él hizo…

Contra todo pronostico…

Me lo devolvió.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**N/A: **¡CHICAS, OH POR DIOS, SIENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO! Pero estos días estuve ocupadisma. Por cierto, HOY es mi cumpleaños así que deberan dejarme un lindo review hacerca de este cap. Como regalo :) Ah, se me olvidaba, el próximo cap. _es el esperado Edward's POV_. _Adiós!_

**LO OLVIDABA: **Acabo de leer un fic que esta en proceso, se llama "Sí" y es de _FungysCullen13_, Traducción. Un Edward dulce y tímido y una Bella perdidamente enamorada de él.

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **Aceptando sentimientos.

**Adelanto: **¿Realmente lo necesitan?

_¡Nos leemos!_

**°:::…Naklie G…:::°**


	15. Aceptando sentimientos

**Mentiras.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_–pero me cloné a Edward sin su permiso, ¿de dónde creen que salió Edward Platt? –, a excepción de Fernando, John y Noah, y la trama le pertenece a su servidora, Naklie González.

**N/A: **¡HOLA…..! _(Gritando como loca) _¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO? YO MUY BIEN. Es broma, tengo un aviso allá abajo por lo que nos leemos donde siempre, ya saben. Cambio y fuera.

**Capítulo 15: **Aceptando sentimientos

**Edward Masen**

Era mi día libre. Había salido a Seattle porque necesitaba unos libros y el señor Charles me había dicho que me llavara el _Mercedez Bens _que casi nunca se usaba. Había estado lloriqueando por el _Volvo _los últimos días, después de todo habíamos estado juntos por dos años. Lo sé, estoy loco. Necesitaba urgentemente un libro para matar mi aburrimiento, aunque sabía que era muy peligroso salir por lo que nos paso la última vez a Bella y a mi, sentía que necesitaba un poco de acción para desaburrirme. Pero parecía que Bella había desarrollado una especie de miedo a la calle. Reí internamente al ver la frustarada cara de la dependienta. Nunca entederé por qué se me insinuan cuando ni siquiera conocen mi nombre. Me encogí de hombros mientras salía del aparcamiento camino a casa del señor Charles.

…

…

…

Esa noche no me crucé con Bella para nada. Suponía que ya estaba dormida. Cuando estaba a punto de acostarme alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Fernando.

—Hola, Fernando. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hola, Edward—saludó mientras me entregaba una lampara. Le miré confundido—. Esta noche habrá una tormenta.

—Bien, gracias.

A eso de la una de la mañana ya llovia a cantaros, me paré a tomar un poco de agua y en el trayecto pasé por la habitación de Isabella. Se oían… ¿ronquidos? Con todo el silencio que pude entré a su cuarto y me di cuenta de que una almohada le tapaba la cara. _Se ahogará_, pensé preocupado. La acomodé bien en su cama y la tapé mientras me reía silenciosamente al oírla decir:

—No, mickey, en realidad el pan esta del otro lado, en la puerta secreta…

Bella hablaba en sueños. Sorprendente. Salí rápidamente de su habitación antes de que despertara y me tachaea de acosador. A la mañana siguiente me encontré con Fernando en el hall.

—Haré la comida para los Cullen's—me dijo—. Por cierto, ¿hiciste algo en la noche? Escuchaba muchos ruidos.

— ¿Cómo ronquidos?

—Sí, ayer escuché unos ruidos extraños…—me dijo Fernando.

—Parecía como ratas o algo así…—me burlé sabiendo que Bella estaba bajando las escaleras. Me miró mal. Le sonreí inocentemente. Fernando se fue y yo salude como si nada:

— ¡Bella!— Ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos y me gritó:

— ¡Eres un tarado!

— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu ofensa?—dije sonriendo.

— ¡Sabías que era yo!—gritó escolerizada.

— ¿Eras tú?—sonreí—. Que raro, yo escuche como el chillido de una rato o algo así…—me burló. Me había estado burlando de ella de unos días para acá, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre venía de rodillas a suplicar perdón. Lo sé, patetico.

Ella levantó la mano dispuesta a darme un puñetazo, pero tomé su muñeca e hice que ella chocara contra mi pecho. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué demonios, Masen? Pero, entonces, todo pasó muy rápido.

Nuestros labios estaban juntos.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que alejarme. Ahora. Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ella me devolvió el beso. Y lo supé: mi cordura se acababa de ir. Ella subió sus manos a mi cabello y me jaló más cerca, mientras yo pedía acceso. Deslice mis manos hasta su cintura y la apreté más contra mi. Pero, entonces, mi mente hizo click cuando el ruido del coche del señor Charles se escuchó. Y lo único fue huir.

…

…

…

_Idiota. Idiota_, mente me reprochaba sin parar. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Me bese con Bella! NO había forma de que todo volviera a ser como antes, todo por mi maldita culpa. Ahora lo único que se me ocuría era mejor no tratarla, seguramente estaba cabreada porque la besé. _Si, piensa en eso, en que no disfruto ese gran beso_, me dije. _¡Ahhh, nunca me hacen caso!_, corazón dijo cabreado. Bufe. _La última vez que te hice caso terminé besuqueandome con mi trabajo_, le regañé. Estos días había estado ignorandola. Cada vez que ella me preguntaba algo yo sólo contestaba con fríos: "Sí, señorita" o "Enseguida, señorita".

No podía negar que no me dolía el hecho de ver como se desepcionaba cada vez que le contestaba de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada. Separme de ella había sido mmuy doloroso, pero sin duda necesario. Ella era mi trabajo. Punto. El caso era que no verla me era difícil, porque yo… la amaba. Con todo mi corazón, y no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta hace unos días. Esa era otra de las razones para mantenerme distante, al principio estaba en realidad confundido y no sabía qué hacer, hasta que la verdad me golpeó.

Y ahora aquí estaba yo, sufriendo por un amor imposible.

**...**

…

…

Los Cullens llengaron al día siguiente. Bella pareció impresionada—no la culpaba— cuando los vió. La apariencía de Esme era muy maternal yy ella siempre me había caido bien. Desde que entré a trabajar aquí ella ha sido una buena amiga—casi una madre—. Le eh estado platicaando estos días de mi relación con Bella y ella ha estado tratando de animarme a decirle algo a Bella, pero yo no podía y mucho menos debía.

—Soy Esme Cullen, tu debes ser la sobrina de Charles, ¿no? Me alegro de conocerte. —se presentó.

—Gracias, lo mismo digo. —contestó Bella sonriendo.

Un rato después Carlisle Cullen entró junto con el señor Charles.

— Debes ser Isabella—sonrió—, Charles me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy Carlisle Cullen. —se presentó tendiendole su mano. Le sonrió y la tomó. Un momento después Noah entró. Gruñí interiormente, ese niñato es una mala imitación de PlayBoy y flirtea con todo lo que tenga pechos. Agg.

—Buenas tardes—saludó—. Tú debes ser Isabella, ¿no? Yo soy Noah Cullen. —se presentó, su voz tenía un toque de prepotencía.

—Dime Bella. —le dijo. Él sonrió y le dio un abrazo. Sentí como el apenas siseo de mi gruñido salió de mi pecho, pero parece que nadie lo notó. Excepto Esme, que me miraba picaramente. Simplemente me quede callado.

Bella se soltó un poco incómoda del agarre de Noah y sentí como la alegría me inundaba al ver el rostro confunfido del adolescente. Después se volteó a ver a los Cullen y al señor Charles.

— Hola. —saludó.

Ellos sonríeron — Esme y Carlisle con amabilidad; Noah con un toque de arrogancia, como siempre—. El señor Charles decidió que era el momento de hablar.

—Isabella, Los Cullen se quedaran por aquí unos días—sonrió—. Carlisle quiere que los conozcas.

El susodicho sonrió.

—No quiero sonar creido—dijo—, pero estoy seguro de que ha Charles nunca le molestaría que este aquí.

El señor sonrió.

—Nunca serías un incordio Carlisle, lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

Fernando entró a la sala en ese momento.

—Señor, la mesa está lista. —avisó.

Éste asintió.

—Iremos enseguida, Fernando—se volteó a verme—. Edward, ¿podrías llevar las maletas de los Cullen al cuarto de invitados?

Asentí y tomé las maletas caminando hacia arriba, este día iba pesado.

…

…

…

Esa noche me quedé en mi habitación después de que todos se fueran a dormir. Me quedé pensando en las palabras que me había dicho cuando me encontré con ella en la cocina…

**°:::…FlashBack…:::°**

— ¿Has terminado de pensar?—la tranquila voz de Esme hizo que casi solatara el vaso en el que estaba tomando agua.

— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunté tratando de verme confundido cuando en realidad ya sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella me sonrió mientras tomaba otro vaso de la alacena y lo llanaba de agua. Su expreción parecía demasiado seria para mi bien, así que cuadre mis hombros para que viera que yo también lo estaba.

—Sabes bien de qué estoy hablando, no te hagas. De Bella, ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

—Esme—hable lenta y seriamente—, por si no te has dado cuenta, eso esta mil veces peor que mal, ella es mi trabajo y la ética del trabajo tiene extrictamente prohibido que…

—Yo sé, yo sé—me cortó enojada—, pero estas enamorado. ¿Me oyes? O.—me deletreó como si fuera un niño pequeño. Bufe.

—De todos modos, eso no se va a poder porque ella no lo esta de mi.

Esme me miró como si estuviera loco.

— ¡Por supuesto que esta enamorada de ti, solo un ciego podría no verlo!

—Pues tendras que llevarme al oculista.

Esme iba a continuara pero Fernando entró a la cocina y ella no tuvo más remedio que salir.

**°:::…Fin del FlashBack…:::°**

Aunque no lo quisiera sus palabras había hecho mella en mi. Estaba empezando a creer que quizás y sólo quizás confesarle mis sentimientos a Bella no es tan malo, sólo tendría que dejar de trabajar aquí y…

_¿Y cómo demonios harás que ella se vaya de esta casa?_, consciencia me dijo, _Si no lo recuerdas el señor Charles es SU padre y no creo que este dispuesto a soltarle la verdad así como así. Y tú no puedes decir nada._

_Pero Bella es mayor de edad.., _corazón opinó.

_¿Y hizo qué? Algun día ella descubrirá el secreto, ¿y qué hará? Acusar a Edward por no decirle la verdad y eso realmente que no esta bien, ya sabes._

Tenía que darle créditos a mente, no había pensado en eso. ¿Y si Bella en serio no me perdonara el esconderle el secreto? ¿Qué en realidad es Isabella Marie Swan Bracken y no Lucia Heard Dwyer? ¿Me perdonaría? ¿Siquiera me dejaría explicarle? Por supuesto que no.

El sonido de unos nudillos aporreando la puerta me alertó. Me paré de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta para abrirla. Cuando me di cuenta de que era Bella mi expresión se tornó como siempre: fría. Traía un vestido azul strapples y unas zapatillas como de diez centímetros color negros. Estaba hermosa. Concentrate.

— ¿Vas a salir?—pregunté sin mirarle. Todavía tenía puesto el esmoquin así que podíamos salir a donde ella quisiera.

—Cenaré con mi Tío y los Cullen—dijo rápidamente—. Pero antes quería hablar contigo.

—Habla.

Tomó una profunda respiración.

— ¿Por qué me tratas así, Edward?—con su mano me volteó causando chocaramos y nuestras caras se quedaran a centímetros. Sus orbes chocolate demostraban confusión y dolor—. ¿Qué te pasa? Sólo dimelo.

—No puedo, Bella.

— ¡Ah! Por fin te dignas a dejar de llamarme _"Señorita Swan"_—bufó, ella se estaba molestando y no era bueno, yo en realidad no quería molestarme—. Edward, mirame a los ojos—dijo cuando se volteeé a ver la cama—. ¿Qué es lo que ves en ellos?

—Ehh…

Ella tomó una respiración. Y entonces, sin haberlo esperado siquiera, me besó. Y yo le devolví el beso. Entregandome por completo. La amaba, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Sus sentimientos serían iguales?

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**ATENCIÓN: **Chicas, este aviso es solo para decirles: Próximo capítulo con_ Lemon, _no es un cap. realmente necesario para la historia—la cual es Rated T y no cambiara por que es el único Lemon que hay— así que se lo pueden pasar completamente de largo. Será más o menos explicito.

**N/A: **¡Hola, chicas lindas! ¿Cómo les ha ido hoy? Hago esta nota de autora para decir gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡Soís tan lindas! Por cierto, aquí habrá las confesiones de dudas:

**Víctor y Renée**: apareceran hasta casi el cap. 19 o 18 de esta historia y no precisamente para traer el bien, ya saben.

**Elizabeth Masen: **En el cap. 10 "La carta" ella explica que su esposo Edward muere por ser traficante y pide perdóna Edward hijo, quien la perdona.

**Robert Jones: **La verdad de este malvado villano que apareció en el cap. seis será revelada por alguien que sabe su secreto, les invito a leer el cap. 6 y a decirme quién se puso nervioso con la mensión de su nombre.

_Si eso aclara sus dudas entonces… ¡Nos leemos!_

**Nombre del próximo capítulo: **El río.

**°:::…Naklie G…:::°**


	16. El río

**Mentiras**

**Disclaimer: **No soy Meyer, crepúsculo no me pertenece; sólo la trama es de mi total autoridad y… y Edward también. ¡Que fácil es sobornar a una escritora! Ah, lo olvide: Noah, Fernando y John también son mis personajes xD.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo contiene _lemmon _más o menos explicito, o sea que no es apto para menores de edad, personas con mente cerrada y/o que tengan problemas cardiacos. Quedan advertidos, ¿vale?

**N/A: **¡Holaaa! Bueno, como ya saben este capítulo tiene Lemmon, así que les avisaré cuando comienzé xD Ojalá y les guste este cap.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

"**Mi amor, te esperaré siempre"**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . . **

**. . . .**

**Capítulo 16: **El río

**Edward Masen**

Cuando le devolví el beso estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, ahora ya no tanto. Estos días simplemente había estado dandole vueltas a los que Esme me había dicho, y en poco tiempo había asumido que tenía que hablar con Bella sobre esto. Pero parece que ella se me adelantó.

Sus labios se movían en sincronia con los míos, sabía que pronto el beso terminaría y tendríamos que darnos muchas explicaciones incómodas, pero que a la vez se volverían reveladoras. Digo, ella no me estaría besando si no me amara, ¿verdad? Porque con el tiempo que llevo de conocerla la creo incapaz de hacer eso. Es más, creo que dudo que pueda matar a una mosca. Pronto necesitamos respirar — no podía estar más tiempo intentanto hacerlo por la nariz — y nos separamos jadeantes. Bella me sonrió mientras me pasaba las manos por el cuello y me acercaba a ella.

—_Es bueno saber que esta vez no te escaparás corriendo. _—comentó ella, burlesca, aunque con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente y ella me devolvió el gesto.

—_No creo que pueda hacerlo—_dije como quien no quiere la cosa—, _ya sabes, una linda chica con un vestido y voz un poco psicopata me arrastraría de vuelta aquí_. —sonreí inocentemente cuando ella me golpeo el hombro.

— _¿Chica linda? Hmm… Creo que te puedo perdonar._ —dijo. De repente, su rostro se torno serio. Tomó mi mano e hizo que nos sentaramos en la cama—. _Tenemos que hablar_. —dijo lentamente, como esperando mi reacción. Asentí mientras la veía fruncir el ceño concentrandose para preguntar finalmente —: _¿Por qué me has estado ignorando todos estos días?_

Di un profundo suspiro.

—_Bella, quiero hablarte de algo muy importante. No me interrumpas, ¿si? _—ella asintió_—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que antes trabajaba en New York?_—ella volvió a asentir—. _Bien. Supongo que también recordarás cuando te dije que debía cuidar a una chica, muy diferente a ti; vanidosa y voluble, pero mucho menos bella que tú_—Bella me sonrió—. _Creo que ella no entendía sobre la ética del trabajo, pero, resumiendo cuentas, su papá nos descubrió cuando ella trato de besarme, obviamente, yo fui el "culpable" para todos. Desde ese día nunca, de los nuncas, mezclé mi vida personal con profesional y a todos los que cuido los trato fríamente, tú has sido la excepción_—le sonreí—. _Al principio me caiste mal, te sentí como una niña caprichosa, igual que mi ex trabajo. Sin embargo, después demostraste ser demasiado madura y, ´para tu bien o no, me gustaste. Mucho. Traté de hacerme tu amigo, sólo eso. Era divertido verte sonreír cuando decía cualquier estúpidez. Pero un día, por error, te besé._

Ella me miró con dolor.

— _¿Así que me besaste por… error?—_preguntó con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro.

Negué con la cabeza freneticamente.

— _¡Por supuesto que no, Bella! Lo que quería decir era que no lo tenía planeado, para nada. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no me gusto_—ella se ruborizó y yo reí alegremente, sintiendome alividado—. _No te hablé en ese tiempo porque sabía que estaba mal, me propuse alejarme de ti, verte como mi trabajo. Pero pasó algo que ni yo esperaba…_—paré mi historia en seco.

— _¿Qué?—_me preguntó Bella, expectante. Tome un profundo respiro.

— _Me enamoré de ti_—ella jadeó y yo la miré avergonzado—. _Como un loco. Realmente. Al principio estaba un poco confundido, eso hizo que me alejará aun más_—le miré un poco sonrojado cuando me frunció el ceño—. _Lamento haber sido tan idiota, pero verás que renunciaré a mi trabajo y entonces tú y yo…_

— _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No! ¡No puedes renunciar…!_

— _¿Entonces tú no_…—respiré profundamente_—… quieres estar conmigo? Entiendo que sea así, yo eh sido un completo imbécil todo este tiempo y no me sorprendería que no me aceptarás, digo, mírame, soy un simple empleado y tú…_

— _¡Quiero estar contigo, Edward_!—me gritó abrazandome_—. Lo que no quiero es que te vayas…_

— _¿Entonces que clase de empleado sería? ¿El qué cuida a su novia y le pagan por besarla? Eso no estaría nada bien, además…_

—_Por favor_—puso ojos de cachorrito y pose de borreguito a medio morir. Me dolió el alma verla así, pero sabía que lo hacía a proposito—, _sólo hasta que se arregle la situación de mis papás y yo me pueda ir de aquí, por favor…_

—_No lo sé, Bella…_

—_Andale, ¿si? No le diremos a nadie, será un secreto entre tú y yo. Vamos, no quiero que te vayas… Órale…_

Maldita sea. Como dicen: el hombre enamorado siempre es débil y, más que todo, siempre pierde.

—_Bien, Bella, pero no quiero que_…—ella me interrumpió lanzandose a mis brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— _¡Sííííí! ¡Yupi!—_dijo ella. Reí, ¿yupi?, ¿en serio yo pensaba que era una persona madura?

— _No puedo créerlo_. —mascullé.

—_Pues créelo, porque está pasando_. —Bella me sonrió. Y no tuve más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

No podía creer que en serio me había dejado manipular por una pre-joven adulta dos años menor que yo. Realmente que no podía hacerlo. Nunca más debía de subestimar los poderes de persuasión de Bella. Estaba acostado en mi cama, pasaban más de las dos de la mañana y aun no podía dormir. Estaba seguro que mañana tendría unas ojeras terribles, que incluso asustarían al monstruo del Lago Ness.

A eso de las doce y media de la tarde estaba en el patio, con mi esmoquin puesto muy a mi pesar. Era uno de esos días calorosos de mayo de los que no te podías librar, incluso en Forks. Ahora nos encontrabamos a veintidos grados. De pronto, la imagen de Bella salió disparada de la puerta trasera de la cocina, traía puesto un short lila y una blusa amarilla sin tirantes, junto con unas sandalias.

— _¡Edward!—_me llamó—. _Necesito un favor._

—_Lo que quieras._ —respondí mirandola embobado, parece que ella se dio cuenta porque se rió.

— _Quiero que me lleves al arroyo al que fuimos la otra vez, ¿puedes?_

— _Claro que sí, Bella_. —contesté. Ella me miró con ojo critico. Después me tomó de los hombros y me jaló hacia adentro de la casa y después al cuarto.

— _Quitate eso, pareces un mono_. —me dijo sonriendo. Le alcé una ceja.

— _¿Cómo se supone que me debo tomar eso?_—pregunté. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y desapareció por el umbral. Tomé de mi armario una camiseta azul marino ligera y unos pescadores [*] color caqui. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Fernando, quien me miró interrogante. Me encogí de hombros.

—_Bella quiere ir al río y dijo que yo no podía ir si no me quitaba mi "traje de mono"._ —hice comillas mientras él reía. Le puse los ojos en blanco, eso pareció divertirle aún más. En el hall se encontraba Bella, con un par de toallas en sus manos.

— _¿Te meteras al arroyo?—_pregunté mientras le habría la puerta, mirandole interrogante. Ella sonrió inocentemente, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

— _Sí, ¿por?_

— _Bella, ¿no crees que el agua estará demasiado fría para ti?_

—_Edward, estamos en mayo, la temperatura está así como desde hace dos semanas, no creo que el agua este demasiado fría, tal vez un poco, pero no demasiado._ —ella se encogió de hombros, después su sonrisa se amplió aún más—. _¿Te meteras conmigo?_—negué—._Órale, me puedo ahogar, ya sabes, los accidentes pasan…_

Rodé los ojos.

— _¿Estás diciendo que si no me meto a nadar contigo fingiras ahogarte para que yo sea tu salvador?_

—_Eso suena feo, pero sí, es la idea._ —sonrió malevolamente. Negué con la cabeza divertido y preocupado a la vez por su salud mental. _Que Dios me ayude_, pensé. Bueno, eso creo, porque Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido._¿Desde cuándo pienso en voz alta?_

—_Oh, créeme, siempre has pensado en voz alta._ —la voz de Bella era burlona ante mi cara de estupefacción. Maldición, ella sabra que…

—_Oh, también lo se—_dijo con sorna—. _No has tanido sexo en cinco meses y la última vez que lo hiciste fue pura mierda, palabras tuyas, no mías._

Se rió de mi cara, que seguramente parecía un tomate. Me aseguré de concentrarme en no hablar. Cuando llegamos Bella ni siquiera espero en que le habriera la puerta del coche, se bajo corriendo como posesa y dejó las toallas en una roca mientras se aventaba al río, después salió riendo en júbilo.

— _¡Tienes que venir, Edward!—_me gritó—. _¡El agua está genial, ven!_

Muy cautelosamente me acerqué, pero ella tomó mi mano cuando estaba en la orilla y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de quitarme las sandalias. Salí riendo y dejando mis zapatos en una roca, después regrese con ella. Tenía razón: el agua estaba genial, un poco fría, pero no demaciado.

Bella me lanzó agua y jugamos una rato. Después salimos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya eran las cuatro. Sólo que cuando los hicimos me di cuenta de algo cuando Bella me beso: su blusa mojada era muy ligera.

**Narrado por Bella Swan**

Había pasado una tarde genial con Edward. La idea de ir al pequeño arroyo que me había mostrado la última vez había sido muy tentadora con ese sol y cuando él aceptó no dude un momento en ir por mis toallas. Jugar en el arroyo con Edward fue muy divertido, pero cuando salimos y lo besé me di cuenta de que mi blusa era demasiado ligera, así que me alejé avergonzada y fui por la canaste de la comida al coche. Cuando regresé con el mantel de cuadros rojos y la canasta de Picnic vi la expresión sorprendida de Edward.

— _¿Qué?_—pregunté viendolo—. _Una chica siempre tiene que estar lista, sea cual sea la situación, ya sabes._

—_Nunca te vi empacar comida_.—me dijo como si nada, mientras se sentaba en el mantel que había puesto en la parte seca del suelo. Le pasé una toalla y el se seco mientras yo tomaba la mía.

—_Soy ágil, como un Ninja_. —contesté sonriendo mientras él se echaba a reír y murmura por lo bajo un "Sobre todo". Le pegué en el hombro. Edward tomó un enparedado y yo una también.

(N/A: Chicas, aquí empieza el Lemmon, se lo pueden saltar si quieren).

Al poco rato nos empezamos a besar, mientras él me tomaba de la cintura y nos acostabamos en las mantas. Lo halé del cabello mientras él comenzaba a besar mi cuello. Tomé su cara y lo empecé a besar mientras lentamente desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, Edward no me detuvo, estaba demasiado ocupado con mis labios. Sonreí contra su boca. También el me quito la mía —con más rápides y eficacia que yo ya que apenas tenía el segundo botón desabrochado de la suya —, tirándola hacía arriba, déjandome sólo en brasier.

Tiré de su camisa mientras él se encongía de hombros para que desapareciera. Edward comenzó a desabrochar la mía, mientras lo sentía sonreír contra mi cuello. Bajó lentamente con besos hasta mi Bra, donde llegó y lo fue bajando despació, como esperando mi reacción. Sólo di un fuerte gemido —vergonzoso en realidad — cuando me beso esa parte descubierta, mis pechos desnudos completamente. Edward rió. Supongo que no hace falta decir que estaba muy, pero muy, mojada, y no precisamente de agua. Bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura, acariciándola tiernamente, sus labios volvieron a los míos.

—_Hermosa_.—susurró en mis labios.

Edward besaba mi cuello lentamente, mándandome descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, erizando hasta el último de mis bellos mientras sus manos se entretenían con la piel expuesta de mi cintura.

Bajo hasta el valle de mis senos y jugó con mis pezones, mordiéndolos y acariciándolos alternadamente, no pude reprimir los jadeos que salían de mis labios por las caricias que me entregaba Edward

Sus manos se dirigieron a mis jeans, toco mi intimidad por encima del pantalón.

_— Por Favor. —_roge entrecortadamente para que me tocara debajo de la ropa.

Ignoro mi petición y siguió con sus tortuosas caricias, besando toda la piel expuesta que quedaba a merced de sus labios. Se levantó y saco mis converse, subió hasta el botón de mi pantalón y jugo un poco con el antes de desabrocharlo.

—_Edward te lo suplico. —_roge con la voz entrecortada.

Bajo mis jean acariciando y besando la piel expuesta que quedaba, terminado de sacarlos los arrojo a un lado de la cama.

Deslizaba su dedo recorriendo los bordados que tenían mis bragas de encaje, llevándome hasta la locura, sonrió al notar la humedad que se filtraba por ellas, me beso con una pasión que no pensé que llegara a existir mientras deslizaba la última prenda que me quedaba por mis piernas.

Bajo hasta mi entrepierna y beso suavemente mis muslos, sus dedos jugaban con mis labios vaginales llenándome de júbilo y desesperación, su lengua se acercó hasta mi clítoris y los mordió levemente mandándome descargas eléctricas por todos los músculos.

_—Ahhhhh. —_se escapó de mis labios.

La lengua de Edward comenzó a devorar lentamente mi intimidad, sus labios rozaban mi centro, humedeciéndome aún más de lo que estaba, introdujo un dedo lentamente, haciéndome temblar de placer, su lengua lamia y succionaba mi clítoris desesperadamente.

Cuando introdujo dos dedos solté un gemido demasiado alto, que creo que hasta mi tío Charles, que se encontraba en Seattle en una junta de trabajo, pudo escucharlo.

Subió por mi cuerpo dejando una cadena de besos, llego a mis senos y los volvió a besar, mordió mi pezón en uno, y al otro lo masajeaba profesionalmente.

Se colocó en medio de mis piernas, y pude notar que en algún momento se había sacado la ropa que lo cubría. Lo agarre de la nuca y lo bese, sentí mi sabor en sus labios, que hizo que me excitara aún más.

Sentí como su miembro acariciaba mi entrada, la sensación que esa fricción me provocaba, me estaba llevando hasta el séptimo cielo. Comenzó con suavidad a entrar en mí, recorrió con su glande toda mi intimidad haciéndome estremecer por completo.

Me sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida y mientras me besaba se iba adentrando en mí, al principio sus embestidas eran lentas y tortuosas, mientras aumentaba el tiempo se volvieron frenéticas, pero nunca dejando de ser dulce.

_— Er-es tan estre-echa. —_gimió en mi oído.

Me aferre de sus hombros enterrándole las uñas, gruño y me tomo de las caderas para introducirse aún más en mí.

_—Mírame. —_pidió Edward, abrí los ojos ya que los tenia cerrados a causa del placer que me estaba dando, me perdí en el mar de sus esmeraldas, demostraban tantas cosas, habían tantos sentimientos en ellas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver mi reflejo en los suyos.

Se acercó a mis labios rosándolos mientras me seguía embistiendo.

—_Ohhhhhh__. —_gemí en sus labios y creo que ese fue el detonante para la poca cordura que le quedaba a Edward. Me beso como nunca lo habían hecho en mi vida, con una pasión y una devoción tremenda.

_—Di-me que solo se-ras m-ia. —_exigió en mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo exquisitamente.

Quede extasiada con sus palabras, sentir que era suya, que era su mujer era un emoción que tenía adentro de mí.

Quede sin habla por las sensaciones que mi cuerpo recibía, se empezó a formar esa conocida burbuja adentro de mí, desconectándome del mundo, sentir su cuerpo arriba mío, ver su cara distorsionada por el placer, sentir su sudor con mi sudor bañar nuestros cuerpo era simplemente perfecto.

_—Di-lo Bella ... D-ilo. —_su voz autoritaria entremezclada por los jadeos de Edward era el mejor afrodisiaco.

_—Ohhhhhh... Soy tuyaa. —_gemí al borde de la desesperación, supe que mis palabras no eran solo del momento, había un fondo tras ellas.

_—Agg... mía. —_dijo Edward embistiéndome salvajemente.

_—Est-toy tan cer-ca... Dios…—_dije jadeando por las violentas y placenteras embestidas que me propinaba Edward.

_—Vamos, Bella, córrete para miii... Ahhh. —_gimió.

Edward comenzó a gemir en mi oído, sentía su aliento caliente y su respiración entrecortada.

Sentía como los espasmos del clímax estaban llegando a mi cuerpo, por desesperación clave mis dientes en su cuello mordiéndolo violentamente, gruño al sentir el contacto de mis dientes con su cuello.

Comenzó a embestirme sin piedad, me retorcí de placer mordiéndolo aún más fuerte para callar los gemidos que querían salir de mis labios.

Edward dio las últimas estocadas y pude sentir como sus fluidos me invadían —suerte que tomaba la píldora—, gruño mi nombre y se dejó caer en mi cuerpo, ambos jadeábamos intentando respirar.

Se hizo a un lado y nos tapó con la sabana, acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, y fui cayendo en la inconsciencia del sueño.

**Continuará…**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**[*]** **Pescadores: **No conozco otro termino para decirle al pantalon de mezclilla hasta la rodilla, pero si estoy mal aganmelo saber, ya saben ;)

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**[N. de la A.]**

Este es el capítulo más grande de toda la historia! Son 10 páginas de Word, Whoa. Espero que les haya gustado el Lemmon, me tardé un montón por que me costo muchísimo escribirlo, ya saben. Para el siguiente capítulo habra un EPOV.

Y no olviden pasarse por mi otra historia: "The Fashion Moments" y dejenme un reviews! Les dejo el Summary:

_Una visita al centro comercial. Un spa. Un chico guapo estaba ahí. Vestido a la moda, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y… con su novio a un lado. Si, el mundo no es perfecto. Pero ahora él es mi amigo y lo dos pasaremos los mejores "Momentos de la moda"._

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **Entre la espada y la pared.

_¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Si no llegamos a los 100 reviews no actualizo, pongánme cualquier tonteria si quieren, aunque sea para decirme: "Como jodes, Naklie!" Ya saben. _

_¡Nos leemos!_

**Awww… ¿comentarios?**

**°:::…Naklie G…:::°**


End file.
